Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Cena Zemsty
Gadanina Autora :) Tak, tak wiem, że miałem sobie zrobić wolne...ale znacie mnie (mam nadzieję XD) i wiecie, że ja długo nie potrafię wytrzymać nie pisząc niczego. Poza tym obiecywałem wam to opowiadanie po ostatnim Odrodzeniu ^^ W sumie na początek taka wiadomość, ze najpierw miało się tutaj wszystko dziać we współczesności, ale ten pomysł nie jest jeszcze zbyt dopracowany, a nie chce mi się wybierać dwóch wariantów prowadzenia takiego opowiadania, więc póki co zostaję przy wikingach...mam nadzieję, że nie zrobię kalki Odrodzenia, choć może fabuła wydać się podobna to dołożę wszelkich starać, żeby zachować konieczną oryginalność :> Wstęp Niegdyś świat obiegała legenda o wojownikach, którzy pili smoczą krew, która dawała im nadzwyczajne zdolności, które pozwalały im latać na tych dumnych stworzeniach. Budzili przez to podziw...ale też budzili grozę. Dlatego pewnego dnia została zwołana wielka narada wodzów najpotężniejszych klanów, którzy zadecydowali o połączeniu swych sił w walce przeciwko zagrożeniu, jakie widzieli w Smoczych Strażnikach. Nie trwało długo, nim zaatakowali główną siedzibę Strażników, którzy nie byli przygotowani do obrony. Dzięki temu oblężenie zakończyło sie prawdziwą rzezią, o której powstało wiele legend i opowieści o heroicznych zmaganiach wodzów, którzy postanowili przeciwstawić się złu, jakie reprezentowali Smoczy Strażnicy. Jednak jak było na prawdę? Tego nie wie nikt. Rozdział 1 Wioska Berk jak zwykle co wieczór była pogrążona w walce. Wikingowie starali się odeprzeć kolejny atak smoków...no może nie wszyscy. Czkawka w tym czasie siedział w kuźni, nie przejmując się, że jego wioska jest pogrążona w chaosie. Zdążył do tego przywyknąć. Chłopak miał osiemnaście lat i w niczym nie przypominał swojego ojca, który był wodzem Wandali. Wątły, słaby i zero zapału prawdziwego wikinga, tylko to każdy Wandal widział w synu Stoika. Nękany przez rówieśników, poniżany przez ojca, który obwiniał go o śmierć ukochanej, która została porwana przez smoki. To, co odróżniało go od reszty wikingów, było umiejętność współczucia, co sam Czkawka uważał za zaletę, jednak...tylko on tak myślał. - Chłopie, smoki atakują, a ty siedzisz przy tych swoich rysunkach?! - zdziwił się Pyskacz, który był chyba jedyną osobą w wiosce, którą syn wodza mógłby uważać za przyjaciela. - Yyy...tak. - odparł Czkawka. - Jakbyśmy nie mogli dac smokom tego, czego chcą i byłby spokój. Nie! My, wikingowie, musimy walczyć nawet wtedy, gdy wiemy, że jestesmy na przegranej pozycji. Porąbane to wszystko. - Mimo wszystko to jednak przydałaby mi się pomoc w naprawie tego całego żelastwa. - Pyskacz położył Czkawce miecze oraz topory do naostrzenia. - A teraz zabieraj się do pracy. - rozkazał kowal. Szatyn niechętnie, ale usłuchał przyjaciela i zabrał się do roboty. Nie chciał pomagać w walce ze smokami. Był raczej dość pacyfistycznie nastawiony do smoków, co było jednym z powodów jego prześladowania. Czkawka czuł, że z każdym zabitym smokiem...coś w środku się w nim odzywa, jakby istniało jakieś połączenie między chłopakiem a smokami. - Konusie, napraw mój topór! Najlepiej na zaraz! - rozkazał Sączysmark. O tak! Smark. Największe utrapienie Czkawki w wiosce. Najgorsze było to, że nie działał on sam. Co to, to nie...jeszcze by nie dał rady. Zawsze, gdy zamierzał dokuczyć synowi wodza, podchodził do niego w grupie, w której znajdowali się bliźniaki, Śledzik i Astrid...w której Czkawka był szalenie zakochany...w sumie jak większa część wioski. Jednak każdy wiedział z jakim niebezpieczeństwem wiąże się podejście do niebieskookiej blondynki i wyznanie jej miłości. Wówczas nieszczęśnik mógł liczyć na to, że w najlepszym wypadku zostanie wyśmiany przez obiekt westchnień, ale w najgorszym...wystarczy rzec, że młodzi wikingowie wolą walkę ze smokiem, aniżeli wyznanie miłości Astrid, więcej chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć. - Nie jesteś Thor wie kim, Smarku, a ja mam sporo zamówień. - odparł Czkawka. - Jak śmiesz?! - Sączysmark rzucił się na syna wodza, który ostatnio trochę ćwiczył samoobronę, właśnie na takie okazje. Jeden szybki unik wystarczył, by Czkawka mógł skontratakować przeciwnika, dzięki czemu Smark został chwilowo ogłuszony. - Czyżbyś bez swojej grupki już nie był taki mocny, co? - spytał żartobliwie Czkawka, po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć. Nagle większość wikingów sparaliżował strach. Oto bowiem na polu bitwy pojawił się najstraszliwszy smok znany wikingom. Nocna Furia ledwo zjawiła się na niebie, a już zaczęła siać zniszczenie wśród fortyfikacji obronnych Berk. Czkawka za nic w świecie nie chciał przepuścić okazji ujrzenia tego potężnego smoka, więc gdy tylko Pyskacz nie patrzył, chłopak wybiegł z kuźni w kierunku klifów, skąd była najlepsza widoczność. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Czkawkę, bo wszyscy wikingowie byli zajęci szukaniem kryjówki. Dzięki temu szatyn mógł bez przeszkód dobiec do klifu. Na miejscu mógł zobaczyć niezwykłe widowisko w wykonaniu Nocnej Furii, jednak nagle smok zniknął, by chwilę później zjawić się przed Czkawką. Młody wiking był przerażony, gdyż myslał, że Furia go nie zobaczy. No i nie mylił się. Smok nie zobaczył syna wodza, lecz wyczuł go. A raczej krew, która płynęła w żyłach Czkawki, a która w części była smoczą krwią. Sam szatyn czuł, że nie powinien obawiać się gada i, że ten nie miał złych intencji lądując przed Czkawką. - Czego chcesz? - spytał syn wodza, na co Nocna Furia tylko warknęłą i spojrzała w stronę wioski, jakby chciała coś przekazać. - Nie musimy walczyć. Możecie wziąć, co zechcecie, tylko zostawcie moją wioskę w spokoju. Czkawce wydało się, że Nocna Furia zrozumiała wszystko, co chłopak powiedział. Smok wydał gest, jakby chciał się ukłonić, po czym odleciał, a zaraz za nim odleciały wszystkie smoki. Szatyn nie wiedział, co się przed chwilą stało. Rozmawiał z Nocną Furią, która go nie zabiła, co już samo w sobie było niezłym osiągnięciem, a nastepnie najstraszliwszy smok posłuchał próśb i odleciał. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się dla Czkawki wręcz irracjonalna, a co się działo później...tym bardziej! Okazał się bowiem, że młody wiking miał świadków, którzy widzieli jak Furia ukłania się mu, a następnie odlatuje. - Czkawka?! - zawołał Stoik. - Co...co się tu stało? Czy to była Nocna Furia? - spytał wódz Berk, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. W koncu widział jak jego mizerny syn przegonił najstraszliwszego smoczego pomiota, jak postawił swe łapy na całym archipelagu. To budziło respekt w całej wiosce. - Najwyraźniej. - odparł Czkawka. - Mój syn...mój syn przegonił najstraszliwszego smoka! Czkawka...jestem z ciebie dumny. Cała wioska powinna być z ciebie dumna, synu. W końcu pokazałeś, że zasługujesz na miano wikinga! - rozradował się Stoik. Nazajutrz Czkawka nie mógł odpędzić się od wielbicielek, które nagle zauważyły, że żyje ktoś taki jak Czkawka i, że jest pogromcą Nocnej Furii, jednak sam zainteresowany nie uważał siebie za żadnego pogromcę. Z resztą w sumie nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia, póki miał spokój ze strony Sączysmarka, który wolał nie zadzierać z kimś, kogo Nocna Furia się bała, co brzmiało dość dziwacznie, jeśli do całej historii dodać Czkawkę. Z resztą wyszło mu to na dobre, gdyż zauważył, że ostatnio Astrid dość często spoglądała w jego stronę, co napawało chłopaka optymizmem. Jednak ciągle w jego głowie pozostawało pytanie dlaczego Nocna Furia pokłoniła się człowiekowi, po czym wraz ze wszystkimi smokami odleciała. Może smok uznał, że nie warto marnowac czasu na jakiegoś wątłego wikinga, ale czy wtedy ukłoniłaby się? Mam nadzieję, że się podoba ^^ Starałem się nie zaczynać tak jak w filmie, jak zaczyna się większość opowiadań na tej wiki (tak zauważyłem XD Ale ja zawyczaj źle szukam :>) Mam nadzieję, że zachowałem oryginalność no i, że opowiadanie wam się podoba. Brakowało mi pisania...przez te dwa dni, a raczej świadomości, że muszę coś napisać XD Jest to tylko next pilotażowy, kolejne będa dłuższe ^^ NEXT 1 Przez kolejne kilka tygodni wszyscy Wandalowie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą na myśl, że od czasu gdy Czkawka przegonił smoki z wyspy, żaden gad się nie zjawił. Sprawiło to wiosce ogromną ulgę, gdyż wikingowie od teraz nie musieli skupiać się na naprawie swoich domostw lecz na sprawach niebędnych dla rozwoju Berk. Brak nalotów smoków był też wielką ulgą dla rolników, którzy nie musieli się obawiać o zniszczenie swoich plonów, ale także dla pasterzy, którzy nie zamartwiali się o swoje owce. Jednym słowem na Berk panowała prawdziwa sielanka. Czkawka jak zwykle od jakiegoś czasu postanowił się wybrać na spacer do lasu, by tam w spokoju odpocząć od zamieszania wokół jego osoby, ale także by przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Niestety ku nieszczęściu chłopaka w drodze do swojego ulubionego miejsca - Kruczego Urwiska, został on otoczony przez rzeszę swoich nowych fanek. Kątem oka zdołał również dostrzec Astrid, która na ten widok lekko się uśmiechnęła i poszła dalej, również w stronę lasu. Czkawka dość szybko zdołał zgubić niechciane towarzystwo, po czym skierował się w tym samym kierunku co Astrid. - Kto tam? - spytała wojowniczka, słysząc łamiącą się gałąź pod ciężarem ciała. - To tylko ja. - odparł Czkawka, lekko bojąc się toporu Astrid, który był skierowany w jego stronę. - Czy mogłabyś...nie wymachiwać tak tym toporem? - spytał uprzejmie syn wodza. - Ach tak...wybacz. - powiedziała. - Co ty tu robisz? - No wiesz...zazwyczaj przychodze do tego lasu gdy mam już dość wioski...i tego całego zamieszania. - Ostatnio przybyło ci trochę...fanek? W sumie nie dziwię ci się, że przed nimi uciekasz. Robiłabym to samo na twoim miejscu. - zaśmiała się Astrid. - A skoro o nich mowa... - zaczęła wojowniczka wskazując palcem za plecami Czkawki. Chłopak rozejrzał się w kierunku, który wskazała mu blondynka...i przeraził się. W jego kierunku biegła cała horda wielbicielek. - Jasna cholera! - krzyknął szatyn, po czym zaczął biec. - Radzę ci zrobić to samo, Astrid! - zawołał Czkawka w kierunku dziewczyny. Ta widząc, że może stać się ofiarą zadeptania na śmierć przez fanki syna wodza, również zaczęła biec za Czkawką, który robił wszystko by zgubić wielbicielki, na szczęście w lesie było to dość łatwe. W końcu szatynowi i Astrid udało się ukryć przed wściekłymi fankami w jaskini, jednak nie byli sami. Wojowniczka z przerażeniem odkryła, że w tej samej jaskini znajdowała się...Nocna Furia. - Czkawka! - Astrid po cichu zawołała syna wodza. Czkawka natychmiast podszedł do towarzyszki, lecz gdy tylko się zbliżył do smoka, Furia wyczuła jego obecność i natychmiast się obudziła i była gotowa do strzału, jednak gad szybko zrezygnował z tego zamiaru i na widok Czkawki w jednej chwili złagodniał. - Jesteś tym samym smokiem, który podleciał do mnie podczas ataku? - spytał szatyn. Nocna Furia odwarknęła, jakby smok zgodził się z nim. - Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Czkawka. - Astrid zrobiła krok w przód, a Nocna Furia natychmiast przygotowała się do strzału. Na szczęście w porę na linię strzału wszedł chłopak, a gad znów złagodniał. Zarówno dla Czkawki jak i Astrid było to bardzo dziwne, jednak szatyn postanowił posunąć się o krok dalej. W tym celu powoli podszedł do smoka, który nie stawiał żadnego sprzeciwu, po czym wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. - Zaraz...czy ty nie miałeś przypadkiem zębów? - spytał Czkawka. Smok wydawał się przez chwilę wachać, czy dać się dotknąć człowiekowi, jednak po chwili łeb Nocnej Furii zetknął się z dłoną Czkawki, a wtedy chłopak poczuł na prawdę dziwne uczucie. Jakby cała jego dłoń zaczęła mrowieć. Potem szatyn czuł, jakby jakąś więź z Nocną Furią. - Czkawka, wszystko w porządku? - spytała Astrid widząc, jak chłopak potrząsa dłonią. - Tak...wszystko w porządku. NEXT 2 Przez chwilę Czkawka wpatrywał się w swoją rękę z lekkim niepokojem, ale też ze sporym zaciekawieniem. Gdy szatyn zetknął się z Nocną Furią (przywykłem pisać z wielkiej i tak mi chyba zostanie), poczuł wtedy jakby jedność ze smokiem. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć lecz póki co postanowił nikomu o tym uczuciu nie wspominać. - Czkawka? Wpatrujesz się w swoją dłoń już przez jakiś czas. - Astrid wyrwała Czkawkę z zamyślenia. - Co? Ah...tak. - odparł szatyn, wracając myślami na ziemię. - Chyba powinniśmy wracać...ale wyjdź pierwsza. One wciąż gdzieś tam mogą być. - dodał syn wodza, mając na myśli nowe fanki. Jasne. - po chwili Astrid wyszła z jaskini, zostawiając Czkawkę samego. Chłopak skorzystał z okazji i postanowił dokładniej przyjrzeć Nocnej Furii. Smok wydawał być się nadzwyczaj spokojny, gdy Czkawka stanął obok niego. Jednak on nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, a tym, co ją przykuło był brak zębów. Szatyna zdziwiło to, że najstraszniejszy smok na całym archipelagu nie posiadał zębów. - Wysuwane zęby? - Czkawka zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. - A może by tak...Szczerbatek? Pasuje ci? - spytał chłopak, na co Furia twierdząca pokręciła głową. - Muszę już iść. - powiedział Czkawka, po czym wyszedł z jaskini i udał się do wioski. Ku jego zadowoleniu, w drodze powrotnej nie napotkał żadnej swojej nowej, wielkiej fanki, co napawało go optymizmem, że być może do końca dnia będzie miał spokój. Niestety tak się nie stało. Gdy Czkawka zjawił się w Berk zobaczył Sączysmarka, który znów zaczynał swoje zaloty w kierunku Astrid. Był to chyba jedyny na tyle głupi wiking, by tyle ryzykować. Jednak gdy w pobliży był obiekt jego westchnień, Smark postanowił zaryzykować i jak za starych, dobrych czasów ponękać Czkawkę. - Spójrz tylko na te mięśnie! - zawołał Sączysmark do Astrid. - Nie to co ten szkielet, Czkawka. - dodał zuchwały wiking widząc, że nowy bohater Berk się zbliżał. - Nie oszukujmy się, Smarku...to zwykły tłuszcz. - powiedział Czkawka, zbliżając się do "ulubionego przyjaciela". - Osz ty... - brunet rzucił się w kierunku rówieśnika, który uniknął ciosu w twarz, przy okazji podstawiając nogę Sączysmarkowi, dzięki czemu ten wylądował w błocie. Wikingowie, którzy widzieli tą scenę nie mogli przestać się śmiać, widząc umazanego w błocie Sączysmarka. - Jeszcze się policzymy. - zagroził Smark, po czym wycofał się, by uniknąć dalszego ośmieszenia. - Nieźle. - pochwaliła Astrid. - Ale to chyba nie jedyny twój problem na dzisiaj. - dodała, widząc jak jedna z "fanek" biegnie w kierunku bohatera Berk. - No nie...to się już zaczyna robić nudne. - powiedział Czkawka pod nosem. - No nic...do zobaczenia później. - szatyn szybko pożegnał się ze znajomą i zaczął uciekać do swojego domu. Po na szczęście krótkim pościgu, Czkawka wreszcie dotarł do swojego przytulnego, bezpiecznego i kochanego domu. Już miał nadzieję, że w końcu odpocznie od zamieszania i spokojnie pomyśli nad tym co się stało w jaskini z Nocną Furią...gdy nagle znikąd zjawił się Stoik z wieściami, które najwyraźniej bardzo chciał przekazać synowi. - No, synek, wreszcie jesteś. - przywitał się Stoik. - Musimy porozmawiać...poważnie. - dodał wódz Berk z dość poważną miną. - Co znowu? - spytał Czkawka z lekkim niepokojem. - No wiesz...jak byłeś mały na naszej wyspie gościliśmy przywódcę potężnego klanu wikingów wraz z jego rodziną. Miał córkę w twoim wieku, a musze dodać, że byliście bardzo, bardzo małymi dziećmi. No więc wtedy uzgodniliśmy sojusz...a jednym z jego postanowień miał być ślub twój i córki tamtego wodza. - Wow! Zgaduję, że moją jedyną opcją jest zgodzić się na życie z kobietą, której nie znam i raczej nie pokocham, przy okazji wspólnie pogardzając sobą...albo mogę też zmienić rodzinę. - Ja rozumiem twoje rozczarowanie, Czkawka...ale obowiązkiem przyszłego wodza jest robić wszystko, by zapewnić wiosce jak najlepsze warunki do życia. - Czyli mam do wyboru poślubić jakąś rozpieszczoną córeczkę wodza lub ewentualne narażenie się na wojnę z innym klanem wikingów, potencjalnie silniejszym, bo tatusiek może odebrać niechęć, jako akt wrogości. Wspaniale! Po prostu WSPANIALE! - szatyn nie był zbyt zadowolony z wieści, jakie Stoik mu przekazał, ale...jaki miał wybór i czy ktokolwiek ma ten wybór? - No dobrze...kiedy przypływają? - Jutro. - oznajmił wódz Berk. Czkawka nie odezwał się, tylko od razu ruszył do swojego pokoju. Następnego dnia nadszedł czas, w którym młody wiking mógł pożegnać się z wolnością i przygotować się do życia w piekle z osobą, której nie znał...do końca życia. Z samego rana szatyn założył na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania, jakie leżały nieopodal łóżka, po czym wyszedł z chaty by się przewietrzyć i przy okazji nacieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami wolności. Nagle chłopakowi zakręciło się w głowie, by po chwili poczuć to samo uczucie, które czuł przy zetknięciu ręki z łbem Szczerbatka. Kręcenie w głowie ustąpiło jednak miejsca tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, więc Czkawka mógł kontynuować swoją wędrówkę...do czasu gdy nie natknął się na Astrid. - Spać nie możesz? - spytał żartobliwie Czkawka, widząc wojowniczkę, która szła w kierunku lasu z toporem. - A ty? - odparła Astrid. - Dobra uwaga. Dokąd idziesz? - Tam gdzie zwykle, czyli wyładować się na drzewach w lesie. - oznajmiła blondynka. - Biedne drzewa...ja na twoim miejscu preferowałbym żywe cele, które mogą uciekać. Choćby Sączysmark. - Czkawka i Astrid zaczęli się śmiać. - Coś cię gryzie? - Takie tam sprawy przyszłego wodza...tam ślub z jakąś nieznaną dziewczyną, tu Nocna Furia, która przede mną ucieka. Normalka. - Co?! Ślub? - zdziwiła się Astrid, ale w jej oczach Czkawka mógł dostrzec coś...coś w rodzaju zawodu, bądź rozczarowania. - No tak. Okazało się, że ojciec postanowił, iż żenię się z jakąś obcą osobę i razem będziemy sobą pogardzać do końca życia. Potem krótki odpoczynek w Walhalli, dopóki jedno z nas równiez tam nie trafi. No, a wtedy wieczne użeranie się ze sobą. - zażartował szatyn. - Może nie będzie tak źle? - Chciałbym w to wierzyć...ale to raczej niemożliwe. NEXT 3 Dość późnym południem Stoik wraz z Czkawką stali w porcie, by przywitać gości, których okręt już widniał na horyzoncie. Była to również ostatnia chwila, w jakiej młody wiking mógł poczuć, że jest na prawdę wolny, gdyż w krótce mógł nie mieć ku temu okazji. Tak więc po około pół godzinie wyczekiwania, do portu w Berk wreszcie przybił statek z nieznanym dla Czkawki herbem na żaglach. Najwyraźniej był to klan spoza archipelagu. Jako pierwszy z pokładu zszedł wódz, jak mniemał szatyn. Był to dość niski i krępy mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał on przerzuconą przez ramię skórę niedźwiedzia, a u jego pasa zwisał miecz z rękojeścią zdobioną najszlachetniejszymi kamieniami. Miał on sporo blizn na twarzy, co świadczyło, że był doświadczonym wojownikiem, a już samo spojrzenie potrafiło sprawić, iż człowiek mógł czuć się dość niepewnie. Zaraz za mężczyzną, ze statku na ląd zeszła kobieta, która w przeciwieństwie do męża była w miarę wysoka. No i była też o co najmniej dziesięć lat młodsza. Na oko miała może trzydzieści lat lub niewiele więcej. Była ubrana w bogato zdobioną suknię, zaś jej szyję, uszy i ręce ozdabiała niezwykle drogocenna biżuteria. Mimo dość łodego wieku, w jej brunatnych włosach można było się dopatrzeć pierwszych siwych włosów. W końcu jako ostatnia z pokładu zeszła córka...jednak Czkawka nie spodziewał się kogoś TAKIEJ urody. Nie, nie chodzi o to, że była ona nadzwyczaj piękna...raczej odwrotnie. W niczym nie przypominała swojej matki. Była...puszysta, miała przetłuszczone włosy. Właściwie "umięśnieniem" mogła konkurować z Sączysmarkiem. Na twarzy dziewczyny było pełno pryszczy. Ubrana była w bardzo podobny ubiór, co jej rodzicielka i jak matka, również była obwieszona drogocenną biżuterią (Jak choinka XD). - Algusie! - zawołał Stoik, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Stoiku! - mężczyzna podszedł do wodza Berk by się przywitać. - Jak mniemam to jest Czkawka. Kiedy cię ostatnio widziałem, byłeś jeszcze niemowlakiem. - rzekł Algus do szatyna. - A gdzie Valka? - spytał. - To...długa opowieść. - odparł Stoik, biorąc głęboki oddech, jakby chciał o czymś zapomnieć. - W każdym razie, Czkawka, to twoja przyszła żona - Helga. - wódz Wandali wskazał na córkę Algusa, a potem przedstawił sobie nawzajem. Jedyną rzeczą, której pragnął w tej chwili szatyn, była ucieczka jak najdalej od tej kobiety. Najlepiej gdzieś daleko od Berk. Na przykład na drugi kraniec archipelagu. Ewentualnie gdzieś poza archipelag, gdzie będzie mógł się ukryć. - NOCNA FURIA! - krzyknął jakiś wiking, gdy na niebie można było usłyszeć charakterystyczny ryk gada. Czkawka nawet nie zauważył, gdy Szczerbatek złapał go w swoje łapy, a z dołu słyszał swojego ojca, który rozkazywał Wandalom, by ci zaczęli strzelać w Nocną Furię. - Ty to masz wyczucie. - powiedział Czkawka, próbując wspiąć się na grzbiet smoka. Szczerbatek w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie pomruk, jakby był zadowolony z siebie. - Dzięki za ratunek szczerbata mordko, ale powinieneś mnie odstawić. - gad natychmiast posłuchał szatyna i zawrócił w stronę Berk. Czkawka rozkazał Szczerbatkowi, by ten wylądował gdzieś dalej od wioski, by żaden wiking nie zauważył, iż syn wodza dosiadał najstraszliwszego smoka na archipelagu. Gdy był już pewien, że smok jest bezpieczny, bohater Berk udał się do wioski, w której panował zamęt spowodowany uprowadzeniem Czkawki przez Nocną Furię. - Czkawka?! - zawołał Stoik, widząc swojego syna, idącego od strony lasu. - Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie jest ten smok? - dopytywał się wódz. - Tak, tato, nic mi nie jest. Nocna Furia raczej za szybko się tu nie pojawi. - szatyn starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej groźnie, udając, że poskromił gada, który w rzeczywistości ukrywał się w Kruczym Urwisku. - To dobrze. - Czkawka ucieszył się, że Stoik tak łatwo łyknął kłamstwo syna. Gdy sytuacja się już nieco uspokoiła, a obok szatyna nie kręciła się Helga, mógł on wreszcie wyjść z domu i udać się na spacer. Kiedy już wyszedł, był już dość późny wieczór, jednak to nie zniechęciło chłopaka, który pragnął odpocząć od denerwującej córki Algusa. Na szczęście w trakcie swojego spaceru natknął się na Astrid. - O, Astrid! Ty tutaj? - Czkawka zaczął rozmowę. - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? - spytała wojowniczka, która chciała chyba uniknąć towarzystwa szatyna. Cóż...raczej średnio jej to wyszło. - Tylko odpoczywam od tej całej Helgi. Zważywszy na to, że nasi ojcowie chcą, by ślub odbył się JUTRO...mam mało czasu na zrobienie czegoś głupiego, co spowoduje, że Algus i jego córeczka uciekną z wyspy. - Nie może być tak źle. - Zaraz...ty jej nie widziałaś, prawda? - spytał. - Jeśli tak, to masz ogromne szczęście. Wystarczy wspomnieć, że z Sączysmarkiem tworzyli by parę idealną. - w tym momencie Czkawka i Astrid zaczęli się śmiać. - Więc jednak może być tak źle. - Jejku...przy tym moje problemy to nic. - powiedziała Astrid i momentalnie posmutniała. Na jej nieszczęście zauważył to Czkawka. - Coś mam takie przeczucie, że coś cię gryzie. - rzekł syn wodza. - Wydaje ci się. - Oh na prawdę? Bo wiesz...w sumie to wcale nie widać, że od czasu przypłynięcia Aldusa i wesołej rodzinki starasz się mnie jak najbardziej unikać. - Nie chcę ci się narzucać. - wojowniczka odpowiedziała na zarzuty chłopaka. W rzeczwistości nie chciała się przyznać, że była w Czkawce od pewnego czasu zakochana (pff). - Nie żeby coś, ale ty akurat mi się nie narzucasz. Nie to, co te fanki, które biegają za mną od pewnego czasu...no i Helga. Ona chyba jest najgorsza. - szatyn przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niebo. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Czkawka? - Śmiało. - szatyn zachęcił Astrid do zadania pytania. - Czy w wiosce jest ktoś, kto...no nie wiem...podoba ci się? (hiccstrid, I'm coming to you!) - spytała Astrid, która tym pytaniem lekko zaskoczyła szatyna. - Zanim ci odpowiem, to pozwolę sobie uprzedzić, że teraz może być trochę niezręcznie. - zażartował wiking. - No więc tak, jest ktoś taki. I nie, nie jest to ani żadna z "fanek", a tym bardziej to nie Helga. A z resztą co mi tam...tą osobą jesteś ty. Tak, chciałem ci to powiedzieć już dawno temu. No więc pora to zrobić. Kocham cię, Astrid. - po tych słowach stało się tak, jak przewidział Czkawka...czyli nastała niezręczna cisza. Bardzo niezręczna. - Czkawka...ja...szlag, ja też. - zaśmiała się blondynka. - Ah...CZEKAJ CO?! - zdziwił się szatyn, który nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Tym bardziej z ust Astrid. Tej samej Astrid, przez którą jej zalotnicy częto kończyli z licznymi złamaniami. - Uff, już miałem uciekać w obawie, że postanowisz się na mnie rzucić w obawie za te słowa. - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - Pamiętaj, że to może się szybko zmienić. - wojowniczka puściła oczko do wikinga. - Ale co z tobą? Pamiętasz, ślub i te sprawy? - Coś wymyślę. A jeśli nie, to zawsze można uciec. Na drugi kraniec świata. I czekać w nadziei, że najpierw Helga tego świata nie zje (dobra, jeśli czytają to osoby otyłe, to przepraszam za te żarty :D) NEXT 4 Koniu202 = pracoholik, megaloman, miliarder, śmieszek XDDDD Następnego dnia z samego rana rozpoczęły się przygotowania do ceremonii ślubu Czkawki i Helgi. O ile córka Algusa była przeszczęśliwa...to tego samego o szatynie nie można było powiedzieć. On nie był zbyt zadowolony i musiał jak najszybciej coś wymyślić. Helga podziwiała, jak Wandalowie przyozdabiają plac przy twierdzy, gdzie ceremonia miała się odbyć, jednak bardziej interesowały ją potrawy niesione przez wikingów do wielkiej sali. Z resztą jak można było się domyślić, przyszła żona Czkawki nie potrafiła się opanować, więc gdy tylko nikt nie patrzył, od razu zabrała się za najwiekszego pieczonego kurczaka, jakiego tylko znalazła. Osoba obserwująca poczynania Helgi mogłaby stwierdzić, że do potrawy dobrało się jakieś zwierzę. Dosłownie. Córka Algusa mogłaby zjeść tego kurczaka razem z naczyniem, w którym się znajdował. Na szczęście znalazła się jakaś dobra duszyczka i przegoniła Helgę od stołu. Od tamtego czasu potraw pilnowali najlepsi wojownicy, których wybrał Stoik. Bowiem tylko oni mogli stawić czoła głodnemu potworowi rodem z piekieł. Czkawka w międzyczasie starał się wymyśleć jakiś błyskotliwy plan pozbycia się przyszłej żony. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż ciągle w okół niego ktoś się kręcił, co utrudniało chłopakowi myślenie. W końcu jednak postanowił się poddać gdy wpadł na pewien pomysł. Poprzedniego dnia, gdy chciał ucic jak najdalej od Berk, zjawił się Szczerbatek i porwał szatyna. Może była to tylko jego wyobraźnia, jednak postanowił, że spróbuje gdy nadejdzie czas. W końcu jeśli się nie uda, to zawsze pozostaje ucieczka z Astrid na drugi koniec świata, gdzie Helga zbyt szybko nie powinna się zjawić. - Chyba już jesteś gotowy, synek. - powiedział Stoik, widząc syna w zbroi paradnej, choć w sumie zbroją było to trudno nazwać. Był to utwardzany skórzany pancerz z przerzuconym przez ramię płaszczem ze skóry wilka. - Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie pożre. - odparł Czkawka. - Ostatecznie to małżeństwo nie potrwa zbyt długo. Może w końcu Helga odejdzie z przejedzenia do Walhalli? - dodał. - Zrozum, Czkawka, że to dla dobra Berk. - Ja rozumiem...tylko w razie czego, to w końcu JA bedę narażony na pożarcie, a nie ty, tato. - zażartował szatyn. - Chociaż teraz chyba cała wioska będzie na to narażona. W razie czego, trzymajmy zapasy na zimę gdzieś w jaskini na jakiejś górze, to może Helga się tam nie dostanie. Na niedługo przed rozpoczęciem ślubu, Czkawka postanowił odnaleźć Astrid, by choć chwilę spędzić z nią czas, gdy nie ożenił się z Helgą. Poza tym chciał się z ukochaną podzielić swoim, jakże błyskotliwym planem. - Co ty tu robisz, Czkawka? - spytała wojowniczka. - Astrid! Aktualnie staram się uniknąć pożarcia przez Helgę, dobrze mi idzie? Z resztą nieważne. Mam plan! - powiedział chłopak ze sporym entuzjazmem. - Mam się bać? - Raczej nie...ale może się zrobić niezły bałagan. Poza tym boję się o Szczerbatka, ale to nic. Otóż podejrzewam, że wtedy w jaskini z Nocną Furią, czyli Szczerbatkiem, nawiązałem swojego rodzaju więź, dzięki czemu jeśli odpowiednio się skupię, to mogę go wezwać. Nie jestem tego w pełni pewien, to tylko moje podejrzenia, ale warto spróbować. - wyjaśnił Czkawka. - Czemu martwisz się o smoka? Coś mu grozi? - zmartwiła się wojowniczka. - Póki Helga tu jest? Tak. W końcu może się na niego natknąć i potraktować go jak wielkiego kurczaka! - No dobrze, ale co z twoim ojcem? Przecież wikingowie nie za bardzo lubią się ze smokami. - Jeśli zobaczy, że Nocna Furia nie jest taka groźna, to również uwierzy w to, że inne smoki tez takie są. Cóż...przynajmniej powinien. Tu znów ostrzegam, że to tylko domysły. W krótce rozpoczęła się ceremonia ślubu. Czkawka stał przeciwko swojemu największemu lękowi. Heldze. Szatyn niezbyt był skupiony, gdy Pyskacz mamrotał coś tam o miłości i innych sprawach. Chłopak poświęcał całą swoją siłę woli na wezwanie Szczerbatka, by ten pomógł przestraszyć córkę Algusa, by cała rodzina uciekła z wyspy. Miał on tylko nadzieję, że ten cały plan wypali, bo na prawdę nie miał zamiaru spędzać reszty życia z Helgą u boku...ani tym bardziej mieć z nią dzieci. Ta druga opcja raczej go odrażała. W końcu jednak miał nadejść moment, na który żona Czkawki czekała i po zakończonej ceremoni miał nastąpić pocałunek utrwalający związek między wikingami. Od tego momentu mogli nazywać siebie małżeństwem. Dlatego Czkawka wyginał się jak tylko mógł i starał się przedłużać moment, w którym jego usta miały się zetknąć z ustami Helgi. Nagle wszyscy zebrani stanęli jak na baczność, słysząc ryk Nocnej Furii. - Nareszcie! - szepnął Czkawka sam do siebie. Zaraz po tym Szczerbatek wylądował za plecami szatyna, wydając z siebie straszliwy ryk. Prawdopodobnie przestraszył się Helgi. - Czkawka?! Co to ma znaczyć? - zawołał Stoik, próbując nadąrzyć za sytuacją, która się rozwinęła. - Aktualnie próbuję nie podpisać swojego wyroku śmierci, poślubiając Helgę. - odparł. Córka Algusa, jak i również sam Algus i jego żona najwyraźniej bardzo się przestraszyli Nocnej Furii, gdyż zaczęli uciekać w stronę portu, by schronić się w statku i przeczekać, aż postrach archipelagu odleci. Z resztą chyba raczej woleli uciekać. Tak przynajmniej wywnioskował Czkawka, gdy zauważył, że okręt Algusa rozwinął żagle i wypłynął z portu. - No, to by było na tyle! Nie dziękujcie, że ja i Szczerbatek ocaliliśmy zapasy na zimię. - Czy wiesz, co w tej chwili narobiłeś?! Klan Algusa jest kilkunastukrotnie silniejszy od nas! A on an pewno odebrał to, jako zniewage dla jego rodziny i NA PEWNO zemści się za to! - zawołał Stoik. - Drogi ojcze, jak bardzo mnie nie doceniasz. - Czkawka udał, że jest z tego powodu bardzo smutny. - Ale z drugiej strony są smoki, prawda? Ja mam rękę do smoków. W sumie to dosłownie mam rękę do smoków. - szatyn przez chwilę udał, że pogrążył się w zadumie. - Tak więc możemy użyć smoków. Chociaż użyć to złe określenie. Chodzi mi o to, że smoki mogą nam pomóc, tato! Wtedy, gdy Szczerbatek mnie porwał...chciał mi pomóc! Sam go nieświadomie wezwałem, by mnie zabrał z portu. Dzięki Thorowi, bo już wtedy Helga by mnie zeżarła! - Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Trzysta lat tradycji i walki ze smokami, a ja mam to porzucić? - spytał wódz Wandali. - Jestem za. - odezwał się głos z tłumu, który poparł Czkawkę. Następnie kolwjni Wandalowie zaczęli popierać pomysł syna Stoika. - I to się nazywa oddanie tradycji! - zawołał Stoik. - Dziękuję za wbicie mi noża w plecy! Jesteście na prawdę kochani. - Oj tato, nie dramatyzuj. Będzie dobrze zaufaj mi. Mam nawet kandydatów na Gwardię Berk. - No ja już się boję. - odparł Stoik, który rzeczywiście miał powody do obaw. NEXT 5 Następnego dnia Czkawka i Stoik czekali, aż na arenie zjawią się pierwsi rekruci, którzy mieli stanowić Gwardię Berk. Wedle obietnic szatyna, mieli to być najbardziej obiecujący wikingowie, którzy byliby sobie w stanie poradzić z lotem na smoku. Jak było na prawdę? Cóż...na arenie zjawił się Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Właściwie, to jedyną obiecującą rekrutką była Astrid. - Synek, przypomnij mi, żebym NIGDY WIĘCEJ nie pozwalał ci przeprowadzać rekrutacji. - powiedział wódz Wandali, starając się zachować spokój. - No co ty, tato? Trochę treningów i dadzą radę! - jeździec Nocnej Furii starał się zachować niezbędny optymizm...mimo że było to niezwykle trudne. - Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że bliźniaki same w sobie są niebezpieczne dla wioski? A ty chcesz im dać jeszcze smoka?! - Nie żeby coś, ale jesteśmy zaraz obok was! - oburzył się Mieczyk. - Właśnie! - dodała Szpadka. - Nieważne... - powiedział Czkawka pod nosem. Zaraz po tym, jak Stoik opuścił arenę, by zająć się swoim zwykłym, nudnym wodzowskim życiem, Czkawka otworzył wielkie metalowe wrota, które powstrzymywały smoki przed ucieczką. Z boksów wyszły cztery smoki. Śmiertnik Zębacz, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Koszmar Ponicnik i NAJGROŹNIEJSZA Z WSZYSTKICH BESTII...Gronkiel. - Ty sobie chyba jaja robisz. - powiedział Sączysmark. - Wiesz, że jest nas piątka, co nie? A smoków ile jest?! - Uśmiechasz się czasem, czy zazwyczaj zrzędzisz, Smarku? - odparł Czkawka. - Dobra najpierw idzie Astrid, potem Sączysmark, Śledzik...a na końcu bliźniaki. - To nie fair! - oburzyło się rodzeństwo. - Ktoś coś mówił? - szatyn droczył się z bliźniakami. - Nie? To dobrze. Wybór smoków nie trwał zbyt długo. Astrid wybrała Zębacza, Smark Koszmara, no a Śledzik nie miał wyboru, jeśli nie chciał mieć dzielonego smoka. W ten oto sposób otyły wiking stał się dumnym jeźdzcem Gronkla. Oczywiście bliźniaki od samego początku wiedziały, że będą musieli dzielić się nawet smokiem! No i oczywiście nie zamierzali, by ten czyn uszedł Czkawce bez żadnej zemsty. Najpierw jednak Mieczyk i Szpadka musieli się uporać z najcięższym zadaniem. Nazwać WSPÓLNEGO smoka. Nie było to łatwe i nie obyło się bez ofiar. Ofiar, które nie mogły powstrzymać się ze śmiechu, patrząc na kłótnię rodzeństwa, okazjonalnie okładającego się po twarzy. Choć w sumie nie okazjonalnie. No i nie tylko okładając się po twarzy. Właściwie to Mieczyk i Szpadka rzucili się w swoją stronę niczym rozwścieczone i dzikie smoki, którym ktoś zabrał obiad. - WYM! - krzyczała bliźniaczka - JOT! - bliźniak starał się przekrzyczeć siostrę. - Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam tą jakże emocjonującą kłótnię, ale ten smok ma dwie głowy, wy tępe kołki. - wtrącił się Sączysmark...szokując przy tym Czkawkę, który nie sądził, że doczeka w życiu takiego momentu, że usłyszy Smarka mówiącego coś z sensem! - Czyli nazwijcie jedną połowę smoka tak jak chce Mieczyk, a drugą jak chce Szpadka i po problemie. - Sączysmark...powiedziałeś coś...z sensem. - powiedział szatyn, nie potrafiąc wyjść z podziwu. Tak, tak krótki next i w ogóle XD Wyrażam skróchę i chcęć poprawy ^^ NEXT 6 Po zakończonym treningu na arenie, Czkawka udał się do kóźni. Od kilku dni miał w głowie plan stworzenia jakiegos pancerza, który byłby dostatecznie lekki, ale też i mocny, by móc latać na Szczerbatku. Jednak do tego celu dzialiła go bardzo, bardzo duża ilość pracy. Jednak ogólne założenia były takie, że owa zbroja miała być w większości skórzana. Prawa ręka na dodatek byłaby opancerzona metalem, który miał być wygięty w taki sposób, że w niektórych miejscach przypoimnałby kolce. Druga ręka byłaby całkowicie pozbawiona ochrony. - Co ty tam znowu rysujesz? - spytał Pyskacz, wchodząc do kuźni. - Pyskacz? Co ty tu robisz? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale to moja kuźnia. Ale to tak tylko dla przypomnienia, bo chyba ci się zapomniało. - No w sumie. - szatyn był niezwykle pochłonięty swoją pracą. - Ty chyba z tego swojego smoka spadłeś na ziemię i uderzyłeś się w głowę przy okazji. Przecież w tej twojej zbroi, którą tu sobie rysujesz, jest cała lewa ręka odsłonięta. - zdziwił się kowal, przyglądając się projektowi syna Stoika. - Serio? Gdzie? Nie zauważyłem. - Czkawka nabijał się z przyjaciela. - Nabijaj się ile chcesz. Jak tam nowi rekruci? Słyszałem, że to najlepsi z najlepszych! - Pyskacz nie mógł pochamować swojego śmiechu, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa. Nagle Czkawka znów poczuł, że zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, jednak tym razem uczucie zawrotu było tak mocne, iż szatyn stracił przytomność. Czkawka znajdował się w dziwnym miejscu i od razu mógł stwierdzić, że nie do końca jest sobą. Otaczała go nieprzenikniona ciemność, zaś on sam czuł tylko jedno uczucie. Chęć zemsty. Chciał się zemścić na ludziach, którzy zamknęli go w tej otchłani. Jedyne, co pamiętał to swoje imie, a brzmiało ono Koryfeusz. Czkawka przeraził się, bo w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że ta istota...Koryfeusz, że on zdaje sobie sprawę z obecności wikinga. - Czkawka! Żyjesz? - spytał Pyskacz, widząc młodego wikinga na ziemi. - Nie dotykaj! - krzyknął szatyn, nie do końca będąc sobą. - Co? Co się z tobą dzieje, Czkawka? - zdziwił się kowal. - Py...Pyskacz? Co się stało? - spytał jeździec Nocnej Furii. - Może lepiej ty mi powiesz? - Ja...pamiętam, że zemdlałem. Potem miałem sen. Swoją drogą dość dziwny, ale to na inną okazję. W tym śnie, jakby byłem kimś, może czymś, trudno w sumie stwierdzić bo było ciemno i pusto jak w głowie Sączysmarka. No i tam była jakaś istota. Koryfeusz. Tak się nazywał. - O rety! Idź, odpocznij. I nie przebywaj tak długo obok Sączysmarka. Przez jego smród masz chyba dziwne sny. - zaśmiał się kowal, jednak Czkawce nie było do śmiechu. Koniecznie musiał się dowiedzieć, czym była istota, którą widział we śnie. NEXT 7 Przez następne kilka dni na Berk panował spokój. No chociaż może nie do końca. W końcu odkąd bliźniaki dostały własnego smoka to zniszczenia w wiosce ZNACZNIE wzrosły. Ledwo przez trzy dni Mieczyk i Szpadka zdołali puścić z dymem dwie stodoły, zbrojownię i kilka...naście domów. Komu się za to oberwało? Jak się okazuje, sprawcy uniknęli kar oraz reprymendy, którą to przyjął Czkawka. W sumie od czasu, gdy szatyn dostał reprymendę od swojego ojca, bliźniaki jakoś zaczęły unikać jeźdzca Nocnej Furii. Czkawka właśnie przemierzał wioskę w głębokim zamyśleniu, gdy ku jego zadowoleniu zdołał ujrzeć dwie osoby, na których BARDZO pragnął się odegrać. Oczywiście tymi osobami były bliźniaki, choć szatyn nie pogardziłby, gdyby w tym towarzystwie znalazłby się jeszcze Sączysmark. Na niego również warto było nakrzyczeć bez powodu. - Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! - Mieczyk i Szpadka nawet nie zdążyli zauważyć, jak niezwykle wściekły Czkawka zbliża sie w ich kierunku, toteż rodzeństwo nie miało jak uciec przed niechybną śmiercią. - Drogi Czkawko, chyba powinniśmy... - Mieczyk starał się coś powiedzieć do syna wodza, lecz ten mu przerwał. - O nie! Dość tego! - krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Czy wy wiecie, barany jedne, jakie szkody wyrządziliście?! Nie, to dobrze. Uświadomię was. Kilkanaście chat, dwie stodoły i zbrojownia! Żarty się skończyły. Jeszcze dzisiaj zgłosicie się jako OCHOTNICY do naprawy tych wszystkich szkód. W między czasie odbieram wam też smoka, a jeszcze jeden taki wybryk... - po chwili za plecami Czkawki zjawił się Szczerbatek z niezwykle groźną miną, jakby chciał strzelić w kierunku bliźniaków. Oczywiście była to tylko zachęta dla rodzeństwa, by wzięło się do roboty jak najszybciej. - Rozumiemy się? To dobrze. A teraz marsz do mojego ojca, a on wam powie, co macie robić. - oznajmił szatyn, po czym ruszył w stronę Szczerbatka. Gdy tylko smok poczuł ciężar jeźdzca na grzbiecie, od razu wzbił się w powietrze, Lecieli dość długo, ale szatyn chciał wypróbować siodło, które udało mu się stworzyć dla Nocnej Furii, by loty były mniej męczące i co najważniejsze - wygodniejsze. Nagle Czkawka wyczuł, że w okolicy znajdował się inny smok, więc postanowił dać sygnał Szczerbatkowi, by ten zniżył swój lot. Okazało się, że była to Astrid. - Astrid! Co za niespodzianka! - ucieszył się szatyn. - Przyznaj się, że wyczułeś obecność Wichury. - wojowniczka nie dała się zmylić. Faktem było jednak to, że dzięki części smoczej krwi, krążącej w żyłach Czkawki, miał bardziej wyczulone zmysły niż zwykle i potrafił jeszcze lepiej wyczuwać smoki, znajdujące się w pobliżu. - Nie. Na prawdę. - skłamał. - Czkawka...na przyszłość taka mała rada. Naucz się kłamać. - powiedziała Astrid z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ktoś tu jeszcze jest. - rzekł jeździec, po czym nakazał Szczerbatkowi zwolnić lot. Blondynka zrobiła to samo, co jej ukochany. Chwilę później przed nimi zjawił się znikąd inny jeździec na dość sporym smoku, który na dodatek miał dwie pary skrzydeł. - Pięknie! Szczerbek, nie możesz być taki duży? - Nocna Furia w odpowiedzi postanowiła zrzucić z siebie Czkawkę, ecz ten się nie dał i trzymał się w swoim siodle. Nagle w okół trójki jeźdzców zjawiła się chmara smoków. One oczywiście również zjawiły się nagle. Cała sytuacja wydawała się Czkawce o tyle dziwne, że w pewnej chwili zauważył, że jeździec na dużym, czteroskrzydłym smoku miał taką samą kontrolę nad resztą gadów, co sam szatyn, ale pomimo tego smoki jakoś nie za bardzo chciały się słuchać wikinga. - Czkawka, co się dzieje? - spytała Astrid. - Och, jeszcze nie zauważyłaś? A to dziwne. - zaczął. - No więc zostaliśmy uprowadzeni przez smoki, nad którymi nie mam zbytnio władzy, bo tamten drugi. Ten o tam! - szatyn wskazał palcem na porywacza. - Ma większą kontrolę tymi gadami chyba. - Co z Szczerbatkiem? - No...on też nie chce słuchać. Ale ostatnim czasem mnie to nie dziwi. Zaczął się buntować, Brutus jeden. NEXT 8 Po dość niedługim locie, Czkawka i Astrid zostali odstawieni na ziemię. Niestety ku niezadowoleniu szatyna nie była to jego wioska, nad czym ubolewał. Zaraz po wylądowaniu gady od razu otoczyły dwójkę wikingów, czekając przy tym, aż zjawi się tajemniczy jeździec. Czkawka był kompletnie bezsilny, gdyż nie mógł nawet przywołać Szczerbatka do porządku, nie licząc zupełnie na inne smoki. Nagle zjawiła się postać, która uprowadziła wikinga i wojowniczkę. Szatyn miał okazję przyjrzeć się lepiej jeźdzcowi. Zauważył na przykład, że miał on laskę, jednak jak sądził syn wodza, nie służyła mu tylko do podpierania się. Oprócz tego, chłopak nie mógł zauważyć żadnych szczegółów, gdyż tajemniczy człowiek miał na głowie maskę. A jak wiadomo, dość trudno przyjrzeć się twarzy człowieka w masce. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Czkawka, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć. - Mogłabym was zapytać o to samo. Skąd jesteście? - ku zadziwieniu szatyna i wojowniczki, postać, która ich uprowadziła, była kobietą. Oczywiście świadczył o tym głos. - Zapytałem pierwszy. - atmosfera w jaskini zaczęła się robić coraz bardziej nerwowa. Wszystkie smoki patrzyły dość groźnie na wikinga. - No dobrze, skoro tak to ujmujesz. Nazywam się Valka. - przedstawiła się kobieta. Czkawce zdawało się, że zna skądś to imię. Nie mógł sobie tylko przypomnieć skąd dokładnie. - Nie można tak było od razu? Jestem Czkawka, a ta tutaj...niebezpieczna dziewczyna to Astrid. - Czkawka? Miałam kiedyś syna, który nazywał się identycznie. - A to ci dopiero. - szatyn nagle sobie przypomniał, gdzie usłyszał to imię. - Moja matka nazywała się Valka i zabrały ją smoki. Cóż...według opowieści została przez nie pożarta. - po tym nastąpiła dość niezręczna cisza. - Zaraz, zaraz...o żesz w morde! Przecież to niemożliwe...a może jednak? Szlag! - wiking nie potrafił przyjąć tak dużej dawki informacji. W końcu było to bardzo możliwe, że stała przed nim jego własna matka, której tak na prawdę nigdy nie poznał. No, a gdyby jeszcze było mało, to na dodatek znów pojawiło się silne kręcenie w głowie Czkawki, przez które znów niemal zemdlał. - Czkawka, wszystko w porządku? - spytała Astrid. - Tak...nie. W sumie lepiej w to nie wnikać. - odparł szatyn, ledwo stojąc na nogach. - Przecież ledwo stoisz na nogach. - do dyskusji włączyła się Valka. - Na prawdę? Dzięki za uświadomienie. - Czkawka z całych sił starał się powstrzymać napływające do jego głowy Koryfeusza, który znów jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności jeźdzca. Szatyn ocknął się kilka godzin później na posłaniu z siana i liści z dodatkiem wilczych skór. Chłopak kompletnie nie pamiętał co się działo przez ten czas. Ostatnie, co zdołał zapamiętać to kręcenie w jego głowie i wizje z Koryfeuszem w roli głównej. Koszmarna sprawa. Gdy tylko zdołał się dźwignąć, zobaczył jak jego ukochana i prawdopodobnie jego matka rozmawiają ze sobą. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że się chyba polubiły. - Ładnie to tak plotkować? - zażartował Czkawka. Zaraz po tym od razu podbiegła do niego Astrid. - Wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie się zachowywałeś. - powiedziała wojowniczka. - Jakbyś nie był sobą. - Ta? To długa historia, As. Niemniej dzięki za troskę. - Chodź ze mną...synu. Musimy porozmawiać. W cztery oczy. - powiedziała Valka, przerywając rozmowę dwojga wikingów. NEXT 9 Czkawka niewiele się zastanawiając, od razu ruszył za swoją matką. Szli w zupełnej ciszy, którą przerywały tylko odgłosy ich kroków. No i czasem jęki szatyna, gdy ten co jakiś czas uderzał głową w zbyt niski sufit. No, a trzeba przyznać, że Valka upodobała sobie niezwykle kręte i niskie przejścia. Istny koszmar dla jej syna. No i jego głowy. Jednak na szczęście po chwili męk w korytarzach, W końcu jednak koszmar dobiegł końca, a Czkawka ujrzał przed sobą ogromną przestrzeń, którą zapełniały smoki. - Miałam dokładnie taką samą minę, gdy zobaczyłam to miejsce. - powiedziała Valka, patrząc na swojego syna. - Ale nie przyprowadziłam cię tu tylko po to, bys podziwiał sobie te widoki. Nie zastanawiało cię to, skąd masz w sobie taką siłę, by kontrolować smoki? - zapytała kobieta. - Tak, ale...skąd o tym wiesz? - Bo widzisz...kiedyś żyli ludzie, którzy pili smoczą krew by móc zapanować nad smokami. Z początku były to samolubne pragnienia, jednak z czasem między ludźmi i smokami nawiązywała się więź. W końcu jednak najsilniejsi wodzowie zebrali się, bojąc się potęgi ludzi, władających smokami, więc ci wodzowie postanowili ich zniszczyć. - Pili smoczą krew? - spytał zaciekawiony szatyn. - Dokładniej krew smoka Alfa, skąd ją brali sama nie wiem, ale dzięki niej mogli lepiej kontrolować smoki. - odparła Valka. - No dobrze, ale skąd ja mam smoczą krew w sobie? - Tu zmierzamy do sedna opowieści. Podczas ataku, kilku Strażnikom Smoków udało się ujść z życiem, zakładając później własne rodziny. Chyba możesz się domyślić, co było dalej. - Mogę...czyli odziedziczyłem po tobie te umiejęstności? - A ja odziedziczyłam je po moim ojcu. Jednak jesteś niewyszkolony, synu. Dobrze wiem, dlaczego straciłeś przytomność. Miałeś wizję Koryfeusza. Też ją czasem miewam. - To imię...kim on był, lub czym jest? - Legendy Strażników mówią, że Koryfeusz był jednym z nich, lecz zawładnęła nim zbyt wielka chciwość, więc został potępiony przez samego Odyna. Poza tym był jednym z pierwszych, którzy załorzyli Smoczych Strażników, więc jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo stary. - opowiedziała Valka. W krótce potem oboje wrócili do części jaskini, gdzie czekała Astrid. Gdy tylko matka szatyna się lekko oddaliła, wojowniczka od razu zaczęła wypytywac ukochanego, który nie miał jednak siły na udzielanie odpowiedzi, po męczącym powrocie przez niskie przejścia. Czkawka obiecał sobie nawet, że jego noga nigdy nie powstanie w żadnej jaskini. Tak mijały kolejne dni w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Szatyn zazwyczaj wstawał dość wcześnie, by udać się na treningi wraz ze swoją matką. W czasie ćwiczeń kobieta uczyła swojego syna, jak zapanować na smokiem by ten był posłyszny, ale jednocześnie zachowały swoją wolną wolę. Było to niezwykle trudne zadania dla młodego wikinga, by być wiecznie skupiony, jednak inne części treningów były niemniej wyczerupjące. Oczywiście Czkawka uczył się także od swojej matki szermierki. Tu w nauce pomagała również Astrid. Obie kobiety zauważyły, że szatyn był niezwykle pojętnym uczniem i bardzo szybko przyswajał taktyki walki, a nawet lepiej. Bardzo szybko przystosowywał je do siebie, by lepiej wykorzystac swoje umiejejętności. Zazwyczaj po powrocie z treningów Czkawka był wyczerpany, jakby przed chwilą wtaczał niezwykle ciężki głaz pod stromą górę. Tak z resztą się też czuł. Dlatego nikogo nie powinno dziwić, iż od razu po zakończeniu ćwiczeń chłopak kładł się spać. Next krótki, ale ten...zbieram siły na jeden dość długi, który powinien się niedługo pojawić. Tym razem serio :> NEXT 10 Wybaczcie, jeśli coś jak zwykle zwale w nextcie, ale ten...no znowu chory jestem i znowu czuję się, jakbym umierał :> Może ktoś mnie zabić? XDD Tymczasem w wiosce Stoik dokładał wszelkich starań by odnaleźć swojego syna, którego nie widział od ponad tygodnia. Wódz poderwał całe Berk na poszukiwanie Czkawki i Astrid. Patrole odbywały się zarówno w powietrzu, jak i na lądzie i nikt nie zamierzał się poddawać. Niemniej poszukiwanie dwójki wikingów na tak wielkim świecie było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Istna niemożliwość w czystej postaci! Jednak Stoik na to nie zważał. Dla niego liczyło się tylko odnalezienie syna i sprowadzenie go do domu. Dwa tygodnie później, Czkawka wreszcie mógł z ulga stwierdzić, że ukończył swoje krótkie szkolenie pod czujnym okiem jego matki. Szatyn przez ten czas dośc dobrze nauczył się walki oraz zdołał zapanować na wizjami Koryfeusza. Nadal pozostawało zagadką, kim od był, jednak teraz chłopak mógł się skuteczniej bronić. - Może wrócisz z nami na Berk, mamo? - spytał Czkawka, szykując Szczerbatka do lotu. - Nie wiem, czy wciąż jest tam dla mnie miejsce. W końcu od mojego zniknięcia minęło tyle lat. - odparła Valka. - Zawsze znajdzie się tam dla ciebie jakieś miejsce. Poza tym ojciec i ja cię potrzebujemy...w sumie to tata najbardziej. - No dobrze, skoro nalegasz. Pod jednym warunkiem. - szatyn przeraził się, gdy usłyszał jak jego matka zmieniła ton głosu na...śmiertelnie poważny. - Powiesz mi, co łączy cię z Astrid. - teraz to już zabrzmiało jak groźba. - To...skomplikowane. Z resztą sam chciałbym wiedzieć. - rzekł Czkawka po chwili ciszy. - Więc chyba powinieneś z nią o tym porozmawiać, nie sądzisz? - Możliwe. To jak z powrotem? Wrócisz z nami? - Dobrze, wrócę z wami do wioski. Ale po powrocie pogadasz z Astrid. - Dobrze, ale ty po powrocie powiesz mi, czyj to był pomysł, żebym poślubił Helgę. - przynajmniej było już wiadomo, po kim Czkawka odziedziczył zdolnośc targowania się. Powrót do wioski minął raczej dość spokojnie, nie licząc niewielkiego wyścigu między szatynem i Astrid. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że wygrał Czkawka, nawet chcąc dać wygrać ukochanej. Niestety Nocna Furia była zbyt szybka. W końcu po męczącym locie dla smoków, cała trójka doleciała do wioski. Było późne południe, więc wikingowie zajeci byli swoją pracą. Wszyscy jednak przerwali swoje zajęcia, gdy tylko na placu głównym wylądował Czkawka, Astrid i Valka. - Czkawka, gdzieś ty był?! - Stoik przedarł się przez tłum. - Nie jesteś raczej ciekaw, kogo sprowadziłem do domu? - spytał szatyn, przepuszczając swoją matkę na przód, by mogła przywitać się z mężem. - V...Val? - wyjąkał wódz. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. - To ja was zostawię samych. - oznajmił Czkawka i zaczął kierowac się w stronę Astrid, by z nią pogadać, gdy poczuł nieznośny ból w głowie, który na rastał z każdą sekundą. Chłopak nie dał rady tego długo ukrywać i w końcu upadł na ziemię wijąc się z bólu. Natychmiast ku niemu ruszyły Astrid i Valka, które martwiły się o Czkawkę. Tymczasem przez głowę szatyna przewijały się setki wizji Koryfeusza, których nie potrafił zatrzymać. - Jesteś głupi. - powiedział Koryfeusz. - Nic nie zdoła mnie powstrzymać i już w krótce się o tym przekonasz. Wszystkie smoki padną mi do stóp, a wtedy żaden Strażnik nie zdoła mnie powstrzymać. Zapamiętaj te słowa, bo już w krótce się spotkamy. - Ból głowy ustąpił tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawił, a Czkawka usiadł na ziemi. Sądził, że po treningu ze swoją matką zdoła powstrzymać tą istotę, jednak wizje tylko się nasiliły. - Jesteś cały? - spytał Stoik, klękając przy synu. - Nie...tak. Po prostu muszę odpocząć. - odparł Czkawka, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić zbiorowisko. Słowa Koryfeusza nie chciały opuścić głowy chłopaka. Szatyn musiał się dowiedzieć więcej, jednak nie wiedział jak. Jego matka powiedziała mu wszystko, co sama wiedziała, a sam Czkawka do tej pory nie chciał wiedzieć więcej. Jednak gdy wizja Koryfeusza była tak wyraźna, po prostu MUSIAŁ coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. - Wszystko w porządku synu? - spytała Valka, wchodząc do pokoju Czkawki. - Nie. Wtedy na placu znowu miałem ta wizję. Jednak była...inna. Słyszałem głos Koryfeusza. Mówił do mnie. Twierdził, że już niedługo wszystkie smoki padną do jego stóp. Co to może znaczyć? I jaki związek ma to ze Strażnikami Smoków? - Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam, że był Strażnikiem, prawda? Nie powiedziałam wszystkiego. Był cholernie potężny. Ale pragnął mieć więcej tej potęgi. Zaczął zabijać smoki, by pić ich krew, co go wzmacniało. A widzisz, wśród Strażników było to śmiertelne przestępstwo. Smoki bowiem tylko jeden raz dawały przywilej, że człowiek mógł napić się ich krwii. Nie dokońca wiadomo, w jaki sposób to się działo, ale na pewno za zgodą obu stron, to pewne. W przeciwnym wypadku nie dawałby na sobie latać. - To było tak dawno temu...jak Koryfeusz mógł tyle przeżyć? Przecież już dawno powinien zginąć. I to kilkanaście razy po takim czasie! - Tu dochodzimy do kolejnej cechy Strażników. Dzięki smoczej krwi żyli o wiele dłużej niż przeciętni ludzie, jednak to prawda. Koryfeusz powinien umrzeć dwano, dawno, dawno temu. Rozdział 2 Zazwyczaj kiey jestem chory włącza mi się tryb pracoholika...nie krzyczcie XD Od powrotu na Berk minął miesiąc...a przez ten czas sporo się pozmieniało. No dobra, zmieniło się niewiele. Jednak niewątpliwie do zmian można zaliczyć fakt, iż Czkawka i Astrid wreszcie wyjaśnili sobie nazwajem, na czym stoją, jeśli chodzi o ich kwitnący związek. Wyglądało to tak, że oboje spotkali się w Kruczym Urwisku, wyznali sobie miłość, pocałowali się i stwierdzili, że są gotowi postawić krok na przód. Nudy! Zamiast tego lepiej będzie wspomnieć, że przed Czkawką stało niezwykle trudne zadanie. Otóż miał się wieczorem spotkać wraz z Astrid i jej rodzicami. Bjornem oraz Hekią. Ojciec blondynki był dość wysoki i potężnie zbudowany. No i uchodził za jednego z lepszych wojowników w wiosce. Miał krótką brodę i kilka blizn na twarzy po pojedynkach. Zawsze zabiegał o to, by jego córka i Sączysmark stali się parą. Hekia natomiast była kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego męża. Szczupła blondynka, po której Astrid odziedziczyła również niebieskie oczy. Łagodne rysy twarzy, na której zawsze można było dostrzec usmiech. Poza tym była najlepszą przyjaciółką matki Czkawki. W przeciwnieństwie do Bjorna, Hekia zawsze dbała o to, by jej córka była szczęśliwa, bez względu jaką drogę obierze. W końcu wieczorem nadszedł czas, w którym Czkawka musiał zmierzyć się ze strachem, jaki towarzyszył chłopakowi. Choć raczej był to niedobór pewności siebie. Szatyn doskonale wiedział, że ojciec jego ukochanej nie przyjmie go zbyt ciepło, bo zawsze wolał Sączysmarka, czego nie ukrywał. - Dobrze, że chociaż mnie wyszkoliłaś, mamo. - powiedział Czkawka, schodząc do pomieszczenia, w którym Valka przygotowywała kolację. - Synku, nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz. - kobieta starała się uspokoić swojego syna. - Miejmy nadzieję. W każdym razie powinienem się już zbierać. - oznajmił chłopak, po czym wyszedł z domu i skierował się do chaty Astrid. Jako, że był już wieczór, większość wikingów przebywała w swoich domostwach, skąd można było czasem usłyszeć śmiechy Wandali. Szkoda, że Czkawce nie było do śmiechu, gdy w końcu zapukał do drzwi domu ukochanej, a otworzył mu je Bjorn. - Czkawka. - w głosie ojca Astrid, chłopak mógł usłyszeć udawaną radość na jego widok. Szatyn doskonale jednak wiedział, że tak na prawdę nie cieszył się na widok Czkawki. Wręcz przeciwnie. - Dobry wieczór. - syn wodza starał się zachowywać normalnie. - Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Astrid tyle ostatnio o tobie mówi. Cała wioska z resztą mówi ostatnio sporo o tobie. Pogromca smoków. Też mi coś. - tym razem Bjorn nie starał się nawet ukrywać pogardy, jaką darzył młodego wikinga. - Nie zdołałbyś nawet poskromić Straszliwca. - dodał. W krótce obok Czkawki pojawiła się Astrid, a wtedy wszyscy zasiedli przy stole by zjeść kolację. Jak nietrudno było się domyślić, temat rozmów skierowany był w stronę pary wikingów, a Bjorn nie mógł sie powstrzymać, by nie wtrącić złośliwego komentarza w stronę szatyna, który starał się nie zwracać uwagi na docinki. W krótce jednak atmosfera zrobiła się dość nerwowa, co dodatkowo podniosło stres Czkawki. - Nie mogę na to patrzeć, Astrid. Wybrałaś sobie jakiegoś niezdarę, zamiast prawdziwego wikinga. - Tato, przestań. - powiedziała wojowniczka, nie chcąc słyszeć, jak Bjorn kolejny raz obraża jej ukochanego. - Przestanę, jak on się od ciebie odczepi. - oznajmił mężczyzna. - W takim razie mam rozwiązanie. Pojedynek. Jutro. W południe. Jeśli przegram, zostawię Astrid w spokoju, ale jeśli wygram, to pan się odczepi. - zaproponował Czkawka. - Skoro tak bardzo ci spieszno do Walhalli, to przyjmuję zakład. Jutro. W południe. Będę czekał. - Czy ty wiesz, co robisz, Czkawka? - spytała Astrid, lekko martwiąc się o ukochanego, który miał się zmierzyć z jej ojcem. W końcu jeśli chodziło o pojedynki, to Bjorn uchodził jak dotąd za niepokonanego. Sam Czkawka również zdał sobie sprawę z głupoty swojej decyzji, jednak było już zbyt późno by się wycofać. Jego jedynym wyjściem było stoczyć pojedynek. NEXT 1 Następnego dnia Czkawka był jeszcze bardziej zestresowany walką z ojcem Astrid. Doskonale wiedział, że nie miał zbyt wielkich szans w starciu z Bjornem, jednak nie miał już żadnej drogi ucieczki. Jedyną drogą było wygranie pojedynku, co już samo w sobie stanowić mogło cud. W końcu jednak nadeszło południe, a szatyn ruszył na plac główny, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywały się pojedynki wikingów. Oczywiście na miejscu zebrała się większość wioski, na czele z Bjornem. Pojedynkowi sędziował Stoik, jako wódz wioski. - Powodzenia, synu. - wiking poklepał syna po ramieniu, po czym ruszył za Czkawką, w którym z każdą chwilą narastał strach przed walką. Czkawka i Bjorn stanęli naprzeciw siebie z wyraną przez siebie bronią. Ojciec Astrid wybrał olbrzymi, dwuręczny topór, zaś szatyn miecz oraz tarczę. - Przegrasz. - powiedział Bjorn, gdy stał przed Czkawką. Chłopak jednak starał się nie zwracać uwagi. - Zasady pojedynku są proste. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, a kto pierwszy straci przytomność...przegrywa. Zaczynajmy! - krzyknął Stoik, po czym odszedł na bezpieczną odległość. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu pojedynku, Bjorn rzucił się na Czkawkę, który jednak na szczęście zdołał uniknąć ataku przeciwnika, jednak nie na długo. Zaraz po tym, ojciec Astrid zasypał szatyna gradem ciosów, które ledwo chłopak ledwo blokował, aż w końcu stracił równowagę i upadł. - To nie potrwa zbyt długo. - zadrwił mężczyzna, nie doceniając syna wodza. Czkawka szybko przetoczył się obok Bjorna, gdy ten brał zamach, a następnie podciął mu nogi, przez co obaj byli w pozycji leżącej. Korzystając z chwilowej przewagi, szatyn kopnął topór przeciwnika w tłum, pozbawiając mężczyznę broni. Sam również odrzucił swój miecz oraz tarczę. - Chyba mnie nie doceniłeś. - rzekł Czkawka, powalając Bjorna za każdym razem, gdy ten próbował się podnieść. Kiedy wszyscy zebrani myśleli, że ku ich zaskoczeniu faworyt pojedynku przegrał, wtedy Bjorn postanowił zaatakować ze zdwojoną siłą. Szybko obezwładnił Czkawkę, a następnie zaczął okładać go pięściami po całym ciele. Szatyn zdołał jednak osłonić najważniejsze części ciała, dzieki czemu nie stracił przytomności. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się sytuacja, zrzucił z siebie Bjorna i tym razem to szatyn nawalał na oślep. Czy to trzustka, dwunastnica czy inna wątroba, nic nie ominęło ciosów chłopaka. Ojciec Astrid tylko zwijał się z bólu, gdy Czkawka wreszcie się opamiętał. Jednak to nie znaczyło, że chłopak wygrał. Co to, to nie! Bjorn zebrał resztki swoich sił i zdołał wstać. Zaraz po tym znów zaatakował Czkawkę. Mężczyzna postanowił się zrewanżować ukochanemu jego córki, nawalając w niego jak w worek treningowy. Walka była na tyle brutalna, że po nieługim czasie obaj mogli sobie napluć krwią w twarz, ale obaj nawet nie śnili o tym, by się poddać. Złamana kość i wstrząśnienie mózgu? A na co to komu? Obaj nie zważali na obrażenia, zamiast tego wściekle się okładali licząc, że któryś z nich straci w końcu przytomność. Tak się jednak nie stało, a Bjorn musiał w końcu przyznać, że chuderlawy Czkawka był jego najtwardszym przeciwnikiem. Po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach obaj ledwo stali na swoich nogach, a przed ich oczami pojawiały się już mroczki przed oczami. Mimo tego, wciąż ani Czkawka, ani Bjorn nie myśleli o przerwaniu pojedynku. Obaj walczycli, choć już nawet nie pamiętali o co. Ot, dla zasady! Tak więc toczył się pojedynek i toczył, i toczył, i toczył aż Wandalowie mieli dość patrzenia, na brak wyłonionego zwyciężcy, więc zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów, aż na placu walki zostali tylko Czkawka, Bjorn i Stoik, bo w końcu ktoś musiał rozstrzygnąć pojedynek. Ale dalej trzeba podkreślić, że nikt nie wygrał. No i w końcu nastała noc...i dalej nikt nie wygrał. Aż nagle ranek...walka trwała dalej. I wtedy, gdy nikt się tego nie spodziewał...pojedynek został w końcu rozstrzygnięty. I nie. Nie wygrał Bjorn. W sumie Czkawka też nie wygrał. Zapanował remis, bo Stoik nie mógł już patrzeć na walkę bez końca. Jednak pojedynek między szatynam, a ojcem Astrid wciąż trwał, jednak w innej formie. Za obustronną zgodą obaj poszli do tawerny by tam urżnąć się jak pnie, a kto pierwszy zaliczył zgona, przegrywał. No i ku zaskoczeniu Bjorna, tam również pojedynek nie mógł się rozstrzgnąć, bo okazało się, że Czkawka to jednak i w piciu twardy zawodnik. Tak więc pili i pili, aż w końcu karczmarz wyrzucił ich z przybytku, by do końca świata musiał patrzeć na pijanego szatyna i Bjorna. - Wiesz...ty...co? - spytał ojciec Astrid, czkając co chwilę. - Nie wiem. - Odparł Czkawka, będąc tak pijanym, że ledwo stał na nogach. - Jesteś...w porządku. Chciałbym mieć takiego syna. Kocham cię, brachu. - oznamił Bjorn. - Ja...ciebie też, mordo. Następnego dnia, Czkawka obudził się w swoim łóżku z ogromnym kacem i bólem głowy. Był tak wykończony, że ledwo wstał z łóżka, nie wspominając już o zejściu ze schodów. Dlatego postanowił, że resztę dnia przeleży w łóżku, starając się nie umrzeć. Agonię przerwała jednak Valka. - Wstawaj, Czkawka. - powiedziała kobieta. - Mamo...litości. - błagał szatyn. - Jest już południe. Naszykowałam obiad, więc może zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością? Ale przed tym jeszcze umyj się, bo śmierdzi jak w gorzelni. Gdy tylko był na to gotowy, Czkawka wstał ze swojego łóżka przepłacając to zawrotami głowy. Szybko poszedł sie obymć, po czym zszedł po schodach i usiadł przy stole, na którym leżał posiłek przygotowany przez jego matkę. Ryba. Szybko okazało się, że Valka nie potrafiła gotowac, jednak szatyn był tak głodny, że zjadłby nawet surową rybę...więc nie wybrzydzał. Po posiłku postanowił się przewietrzyć, przy okazji próbując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z wczoraj. Pamiętał tylko pojedynek z Bjornem i nic więcej. No i jeszcze fakt, że potem obaj poszli się urżnąć do karczmy. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewaliście XD NEXT 2 Czkawka postanowił wyjść i się przewietrzyć, co w jego sytuacji wyglądało dość rozsądnie. W końcu z takim kacem trzeba było coś zrobić. Tak. To był jedyny powód, dla którego szatyn wyszedł z domu. Miał zamiar iść do Gohti, by ta dała chłopakowi jakieś zioła, które zminieszyłyby ból głowy. Niestety na tym świecie pierwotne plany żadko się udają, dlatego Czkawka nie był zaskoczony, gdy i jego plan się posypał, a on sam leżał na ziemi przygnieciony ciężarem Astrid. No i może coś by z tym zrobił, ale...nie miał zupełnie siły. - Jesteś cudotwórcą, Czkawka! - wojowniczka krzyknęła prosto do ucha ukochanego, co tylko zwiększyło jego cierpienie. - Gdybym był cudotwórcą, to cudownie pozbyłbym się mojego kaca. - odparł szatyn, kładąc głowę na ziemi. Zimnej i przyjemnej ziemi, z którą po zetknięciu Czkawka poczuł choć na chwilę jak ból głowy odchodzi. - A możesz mi powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi? No i przy okazji ze mnie zejść? - Czemu? Jesteś całkiem wygodny. - odparła Astrid. - Cała wioska patrzy, As. - oznajmił szatyn, ciągle trzymając głowę przy ziemi, która zaczęła się niestety ogrzewać. - CZKAWKA! - Nagle chłopak usłyszał cały chór głosów, jakby nieco znajomych. Zaraz po tym poczuł, jak ziemia się trzęsie od tupoty nóg nadbiegających fanek pogromcy Nocnej Furii. Na szczęście kochany Szczerbatek jak zwykle przybył na wezwanie przyjaciela, zabierając go przy okazji. No i Astrid też. Chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że Czkawka zapomniał o towarzyszącym mu bólu głowy. Ciągle pozostawał kac morderca, nie mający serca. Nie chcąc wracać do wioski, gdzie znów zrobiło się dość niebezpiecznie, szatyn skierował Szczerbatka w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Jedyne miejsce na wyspie, gdzie był pewien, że "fanki" go nie znajdą. - Jesteś pewien, że te wariatki nas nie znajdą? - spytała Astrid, mając lekkie wątpliwości. - Mało kto wie o tym miejscu. Więc tak...jestem pewien. Możemy tu siedzieć w spokoju. - odparł Czkawka, siadając pod pobliskim kamieniem. Chwilę później dołączyła do niego Astrid, opierając głowę na ramieniu ukochanego. - Nieźle sobie poradziłeś z moim ojcem. Jestem z ciebie dumna. - A czy były jakieś wątpliwości? Śmiem wątpić! - niestety za te słowe szatyn dostał soczysty cios w ramię. Aż zabolało. - Za co?! - oburzył się. - Za zbyt dużą pewność siebie. - odparła - Ale martwiłam się o ciebie. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mój ojciec zaczynał wygrywać. - Astrid, proszę cię. Zapanowałem nad Nocną Furią, latałem na niej, a teraz nawet jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pomogłem wam wytresować wasze smoki. Nadal sądzisz, że nie miałem szans? - zaśmiał się szatyn. - No dobrze. Może takie malutkie. Nie uwierzysz, ale gdy spotkałam dzisiaj rano mojego ojca powiedział : "Myliłem się, co do tego twojego Czkawki. Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłem w tak zaciekłym pojedynku, a jak pije! Mówię ci, nie ma na niego równych!" - blondynka starała się sparodiować Bjorna. - Na kaca też nie ma równych. - zaśmiał się Czkawka pod nosem. - Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie reszta czeka na trening, nie? - spytała wojowniczka. - A niech sobie czekają. Mi się nigdzie nie spieszy, a tobie? - Nie...mi też nie. - powiedziała Astrid po chwili namysłu. Para wikingów siedziała w Kruczym Urwisku do dość późnego południa, jednak wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, więc po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, czy w wiosce jest już bezpiecznie, Czkawka i Astrid postanowili wrócić do swoich codziennych zajęć. W przypadku szatyna było to pilnowanie bliźniaków, którzy tym razem planowali podpalić stodołę i tylko umiejętności chłopaka pozwoliły temu zapobiec. Nie no, nie. Tak na prawdę stodoła spłonęła, jednak Mieczyk i Szpadka zostali złapani na gorącym uczynku. Może nawet odrobinę zbyt gorącym, gdyż po uprzedniej przepychance bliźniaków, Mieczyk się lekko poparzył, wpadając niemal w płomienie. - Mieczyk! Szpadka! - niestety dla sprawców pożaru było za późno na ucieczkę, a nawet jeśli rodzeństwo by się na to zdecydowało, cóż...Szczerbatek pilnował, by jednak im się odechciało takich manewrów. - Czkawka! Spójrz tam! - Mieczyk starał się odwrócić uwagę szatyna, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Tymczasem Astrid również nie miała kolorowo, gdy jej zwykłe, codzienne, domowe czynności przerywał Sączysmark, kontynuując swoje zaloty. Wiedząc, że nie miał żadnych szans. Przynajmniej jego wytrwałość można było podziwiać. Nie ważne gdzie by się skierowała, tam zawsze był Smark. Na rynek? Ojoj...przypadkowe spotkanie z Sączysmarkiem. Na arenę? Tam również Astrid natyka się na denerwującego wikinga, choć...może ta arena to nie był zbyt dobry przykład. - Czego chcesz tym razem, Smarku?! - blondynka nie mogła znieść obecności Sączysmarka, no i też smrodu, który zawsze tej obecności towarzyszy. Stoik powinien użyć go jako broni biologicznej. - Pytanie nie brzmi czego ja chcę. Pytanie brzmi: Czego ty chcesz? A ja mam na to odpowiedź. Widać to w twoich oczach. Chcesz... - Chcę żebyś dał mi spokój. - Astrid przerwała wikingowi - Nie, złotko, to zła odpowiedź. Ty pragniesz tych mięśni! - w tej chwili Sączysmark zaczął prężyć swoje "mięśnie", choć i tak każdy Wandal wiedział, iż był to tylko tłuszcz. - Sączysmark, ty się lepiej tak nie pręż, bo ci spodnie pękły! - zawołał Czkawka, przechodząc obok z twarzą brudną od sadzy ze spalonej stodoły. Nagle wszyscy zebrani, włącznie z Astrid zaczęli się śmiać, bo rzeczywiście spodnie Smarka pękły w najbardziej widocznym miejscu. Brunet szybko pobiegł do swojego domu, by uniknąć pośmiewiska, a Astrid mogła odetchnąć z ulgą...i świerzym powietrzem. Następnego dnia życie na Berk znów zaczynało się powoli budzić Ptaki ćwierkały, pierwsi wikingowie zaczynali swoją pracę, Czkawka spał, a bliźniaki grasowały. Dwa słowa: nic nowego. Po pewnym czasie wszystko się zmieniło. Mianowicie nastało południe. - Masz gościa, synu. - Czkawka został obudzony przez swojego ojca. Następnie spojrzał obok łóżka i zobaczył swoją ukochaną, która miała mu chyba coś do przekazania. - Arena. Już. - powiedziała wojowniczka, po czym wyszła z pokoju szatyna ruszając do miejsca, gdzie miał się odbyć trening, czyli areny właśnie. Niedługo potem zjawił się Czkawka i wreszcie ćwiczenia mogły się rozpocząć, a trening do łagodnych nie należał. Zwłaszcza dla bliźniaków, którzy po zakończonym biegu, który miał dystans stu kółek, wokół placu głównego cała drużyna wreszcie mogła wzbić się w powietrze. Tam porobili sobie róże akrobacje, wyścigi, pościgi, po prostu zwyczajny trening. Z wyjątkiem, że ten trening był ciężki. Zwłaszcza dla smoków...no i bliźniaków, na których Czkawka po prostu się mścił za ich wygłupy. - Może chcecie się dziś wieczorem gdzieś wyrwać na ognisko? - zaproponował Czkawka. - Żeby zacieśnić więzy i takie tam. - Jestem za. - powiedziała Astrid, a zaraz za nią chęć zgłosiła reszta wesołej gromadki. Tak więc chwilę później cała zgraja zaczęła uzgadniać, co, gdzie i jak. Gdy nastał wieczór, Czkawka czekał na przyjaciół w ustalonym miejscu na plaży, gdzie było już naszykowane ognisko. Jak się okazuje, gdy ma się smoka, to szukanie opału nie jest takie nudne. Weźmy na przykład Szczerbatka i Czkawkę. Podczas szukania drewna Nocna Furia zdołała wrzucić swojego jeźdzca dwa razy do oceanu, raz w pokrzywy i raz na drzewo. Jak tu się nudzić z takim smokiem? No nie da się. Tak więc szatyn siedział i czekał i starał się złagodzić swędzenie po pokrzywach, aż ku jego zdziwieniu wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, nawet bliźniaki były w miarę punktualnie. Tak więc cała szóstka siedziała prz rozpalonym ognisku, piekła ryby, kurczaki, czy co tam przynieśli, w między czasie opowiadając sobie różne historie. Nie zabrakło również miodu pitnego, którego Czkawka z racji na swoje przeżycia nawet nie wziął do ust. W każdym razie po być może dwóch godzinach większość, nie licząc szatyna i Astrid była mocno wstawiona. - A opowiadałem wam o tym...jak dorobiłem się tych mięśni? - spytał Sąćzysmark, znowu zaczynając sie prężyć niczym paw. - Nawet nie próbuj, Smark. - zagroził Czkawka. - Śledzik, ty jesteś taki milczący. Może opowiesz coś, w końcu tyle tych ksiąg przeczytałeś. Musisz mieć jakieś ciekawe opowieści. - Bardzo chętnie, Czkawka, ale...miód...się skończył. A bez miodu nie mam tej...weneny. - odparł otyły wiking, ledwo kontaktując ze światem. Chwilę później odpłynął w krainę snów. Ponieważ Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki spali urżnięci jak pnie, Czkawka i Astrid również postanowili spędzić noc na plaży, żeby ta czwórka nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Tak więc położyli się z dwóch stron ogniska, żeby nie zmarznąć od tej przeklętej oceanicznej bryzy, a następnie również poszli spać. Przynajmniej Astrid. Bo Czkawka miał pewne problemy związane z koszmarami. Choć ostatnio trudno było mu je rozdzielić od wizji z Koryfeuszem. To go chyba najbardziej przerażało. Tym bardziej, że coraz częściej odczuwał, iż między nim a tą istotą tworzy się swojego rodzaju więź, którą Koryfeusz potrafi wykorzystywać na swoją korzyść. - Nie śpisz? - spytała Astrid, siadając obok szatyna. - Jakoś nie mogę usnąć. - odparł Czkawka, wpatrując się w ocean, który spokojnie obijał się o brzeg wyspy. - Widać. Koszmar? - dopytywała się wojowniczka. - Coraz trudniej stwierdzić. Koszmar, wizja, ostatnio są trudne do rozpoznania. - Znowu się pojawiają? - Nie, ale mam wrażenie, że to cisza przed burzą. Na prawdę przerąbaną burzą. - odparł Czkawka. - Ale może idźmy już spać. Jutro jest sporo do roboty. NEXT 3 Szatyn obudził się w cóż...na pewno nie na swojej wyspie, gdyż znajdował się na znacznie większej, poza tym okolica w żadnym wypadku nie przypominała Berk. Co ciekawe, chłopak po chwili zorientował się również, iż nie jest sobą. Czkawka zorientował się, że był to sen, jednak nie potrafił się z niego wybudzić, więc obserwował dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. W ten oto sposób chłopak zawędrował do niewielkiej wioski, nad którą wznosiła się również niewielka twierdza. W krótce na niebie zrobiło się ciemno, jakby nastała noc pomimo faktu, że było południe. Powodem nagłego zniknięcia słońca okazały się być smoki, które coraz liczniej gromadziły się na niebie z każdą chwilą. - Koryfeusz! - krzyknął jeden ze Smoczych Strażników, wychodząc naprzeciw zdrajcy. - To nie musi się tak skończyć. Jeszcze nie jest za późno by dać sobie pomóc. - Już jest za późno. Mogliście dołączyć do mnie i władać światem, ale uparliście sie bronic ludzi i smoków. Mogliście stać się kimś lepszym, niż ci, których bronicie. Mogliscie być doskonali! Ale odmówiliście...i za to zginiecie. - rzekł Koryfeusz, po czym na ziemi rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Smoki atakowały wszystko, co się tylko ruszało. Nie oszczędzały żadnego Strażnika ani bezbronnego wikinga. Ludzie, którzy nie zginęli od ognia i zębów tych gadów popadli w obłęd na widok umierających najbliższych. Jednak to nie był koniec. Raczej dopiero początek koszmaru. Gdy tylko wszyscy mieszkańcy twierdzy zostali wybici do nogi, Koryfeusz postanowił ją zająć, jednocześnie odgradzając wszelkie możliwe drogi ucieczki dla wikingów, którzy przetrwali. Wtedy z pomocą smoków zaciągał tych biedaków do swojego fortu, by tam dla zabawy poddać ich torturą. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim cała wioska została wyrżnięta do nogi, a Koryfeusz zaczął planować dlaszy podbój świata z pomocą swych gadów. W ten oto sposób dość szybko padły najpierw najbliższe i najsłabsze wioski. Jednak nie był to koniec. W krótce ofiarą Strażnika renegata stały się potężniejsze osady, które padały równie szybko. Mieszkańców podbitych wiosek czekał niezwykle ponury los. Jeśli ktoś nie był rozszarpany przez gady, stawał się ofiarą Koryfeusza. A on sam zaczynał popadać w obłęd od zbyt dużej ilości smoczej krwi, którą wypijał. Objawy pogorszyły się, gdy zaczynał pić także ludzką krew. Wtedy zaczynał słyszeć głosy w głowach oraz miał coraz dziwaczniejsze sny, aż pewnego dnia nie zostało w nim nic z człowieka. Jego ciało zaczynało się deformować, aż w końcu Koryfeusz zaczynał przypominać człekokształtnego smoka. Koszmarny widok. W końcu jednak ci Strażnicy, którym udało się przetrwać, zjednoczyli się i zebrali dośc wojska, by przeciwstawić się Koryfeuszowi i jego smoczej armii. W ten oto sposób już w krótce dwie potężne armie starły się między sobą. Choć z początku to człekokształtny pomiot miał przewagę, to w krótce dzięki zebraniu się wszystkich Strażników w jednym miejscu, dzięki czemu dorównywali mocą kontroli smoków Koryfeuszowi. W ten sposób gady przeszły na stronę przeciwników, a renegat przegrał bitwę. Gdy próby zabójstwa nie poskutkowały, Strażnicy postanowili zamknąć Koryfeusza głęboko w odmętach ziemi, więc nawet on nie mógł się wydostać z pułapki. Czkawka obudził się na plaży i jak się okazało, był wczesny ranek i reszta jego przyjaciół jeszcze spała. Nie chcąc przerywać im snu, szatyn wymknął się, by postarac się zapomnieć o tym co widział. Tak więc chodził w kółko po plaży, nie mogąc wyrzucić obrazu człekokształtnego smoka z głowy. No, a trzeba wspomnieć, że był to koszmarny widok. Choć w tej całej stercie minusów, był jeden plus. Teraz przynajmniej Czkawka wiedział, z kim będzie musiał się zmierzyć. Chociaż to również moża zaliczyć do negatywów. - Wszystko w porządku? - szatyn nie usłyszał jak nadchodzi jego ukochana i ledwo przeżył zawał. - Nie strasz mnie tak, na Thora! - krzyknął, trzymając się za miejsce, gdzie znajduje sie serce. - Wybacz. To jak, wszystko w porządku? - Tak! W jak najlepszym! - odparł natychmiast Czkawka, siląc się na wymuszony uśmiech. - Po prostu wspaniale! - Mówisz poważnie, czy to sarkazm? - spytała Astrid, widząc jednak, że szatyna coś martwi. Nie zamierzała odpuścić. O nie! - As, czy ja KIEDYKOLWIEK byłem niepoważny? - Mam ci to teraz zacząć to wyliczać? - Astrid, nie ma się czym przejmować. Po prostu miałem kolejny koszmar, którego raczej zbyt szybko nie zapomnę... - Czyli jednak coś się stało. Możesz mi powiedzieć, Czkawka. - wojowniczka starała się zrobic wszystko, by jej ukochany powiedział, co go gryzło. - Ale to na prawdę przekichana historia. Nadal chcesz ją usłyszeć? - spytał chłopak, na co Astrid kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Tak więc Czkawka wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął swoją pasjonującą opowieść. - Ostrzegam, że grozi traumą. No więc na Berk był sobie dzień jak codzień. Ptaszki ćwierkają, bliźniaki podpalają wszystko co się da, Sączysmark się przechwala i tak dalej. Nagle ktoś przypłynął. Okazało się, że była to Helga, która postanowiła chyba zrobic sobie ze Szczerbatka obiat, ale nie wnikam, bo bardziej mnie przeraziła ponowna konieczność ślubu z nią. I co najgorsze...do tego ślubu doszło, Astrid! KOSZMAR! - trzeba był przyznać, że gdy musiał, Czkawka ściemniał wręcz idealnie. Tak idealnie, że jego ukochana uwierzyła w tą historie, ku uldze szatyna. NEXT 4 Kolejne tygodnie na Berk mijały dość spokojnie. Każdy wiking pochłonięty był swoją pracą, gdyż niedługo miały zacząć się żniwa i przygotowania do zimy, toteż każdy Wandal miał ręce pełne roboty. Nawet bliźniaki w tym czasie niczego nie podpalili, choć pewnie rodzeństwo już dawno by to zrobiło gdyby nie fakt, że Czkawka specjalnie dawał im najcięższe zadania, by nie mieli czasu na swoje "żarty". Reszta jeźdzców pracowała jednak równie ciężko. Sączysmark i Śledzik pomagali rybakom w połowie ryb, co z pomocą smoków szło niezwykle szybko i już po kilku dniach udało się zgromadzić więcej, niż zakładał Stoik. Astrid pomagała wraz z Wichurą w gromadzeniu drewna na opał, by wikingowie nie zamarzli od mrozów, jakie się zapowiadały...a Czkawka dbał o to, by prace szły z jak najmniejszą ilością opóźnień. Często oznaczało to, że pracował jeszcze ciężej niż inny, choć jego przyjaciele prosili szatyna o to, by zwolnił tempo. Choć Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik nie domyślali się, dlaczego jeździec Nocnej Furii pracuje tak ciężko, mimo że nie było to potrzebne, to Astrid i Valka znały powód doskonale. Otóż od pewnego czasu Koryfeusz dręczył szatyna coraz częściej, a praca była jedynym sposobem, jaki Czkawka znał, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o wizjach i otaczającym go świecie. - Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka? - spytała Astrid, wchodząc do kuźni gdzie przebywał jej ukochany. - Tak, a czemu pytasz? - odparł chłopak, skupiając się na dokończeniu swojego pancerza. - Znowu koszmar? - Tak...znowu koszmar. Nie musisz się tym przejmować, As. To moja sprawa i muszę sobie z tym poradzić sam. - Czkawka starał się spławić wojowniczkę, by nie widziała go w takim stanie. - Skoro tak twierdzisz. Jeśli zechcesz porozmawiać to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. - odpowiedziała Astrid. Nie chciała naciskać na swojego ukochanego, więc skierowała się ku wyjściu z kuźni. - Astrid, zaczekaj! - zawołał szatyn. - Ja...ja sobie z tym nie radzę. Czuję, jak każdego dnia Koryfeusz stara mi się wedrzeć do mojej głowy, a gdy już się tam dostanie...znów widzę wizje, czuję ból...w końcu staję się nim. Okropne! Wyobraź sobie, że miałabys się stać człekokształtnym smokiem! Koszmar gorszy od życia z Helgą. - Koryfeusz i Helga. - zamyśliła się Astrid. - Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak para idealna. - Wtedy nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans. Kto nie zostałby zabity przez psychola, zostałby pożarty przez Helgę! Najgorszemu wrogowi tego nie życzę...choć może oprócz Koryfeusza. Ale zgaduję, że jest niesmaczny i przeterminowany. Nagle Czkawka wyczuł obecnoś jakiegoś obcego smoka, a z nim innego jeźdzca. Tak więc szatyn mógł od razu zgadnąć, że była to osoba, która również miała w swoich żyłach smoczą krew. Niedługo potem tajemniczy jeździec, albo jeźdzczyni, co można było stwierdzić po długich, czarnych włosach wystających spod kaptura. Smok tajemniczej kobiety wyglądał dość ciekawie, jakby miał na sobie założoną jakąś zbroję. Na ogonie miał też sporo kolcy (Pewnie wiecie o kogo mi chodzi, dlatego teraz spytam XD Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że odgłos Szpicruty podpierdzielili od Szczerbatka???). - Czy można wiedzieć, kim jesteś, co tu robisz oraz dlaczego tu jesteś? - spytał Czkawka, wychodząc naprzeciw jeźdźczyni. - Moja wioska...zrównali ją z ziemią. Tamci ludzie..oni twierdzili, że szukają Smoczych Strażników, czy jakoś tak. Potem moja matka kazała mi uciekać. - opowiedziała przybyszka. - Ktoś zaataował twoją wioskę i szukał Smoczych Strażników? - zaniepokoił się Czkawka. W końcu co by nie mówić, to szatyn był jednym z nich. Choć w sumie to za dużo powiedziane. Po prostu miał z nimi sporo wspólnego. W sumie krew i te wszystkie umiejętności, co chyba czyniło go Strażnikiem. - T-tak. Widziałam jak oni mordują moją rodzinę. Leciałam kilka tygodni. - Niech ktoś ją zaprowadzi do Gothi! - rozkazał Czkawka, po czym ruszył w swoją stronę, by przemyśleć parę spraw. Oczywiście zaraz za szatynem ruszyła Astrid, która miała pewne podejrzenia, ale wolała się upewnić ukochanego. - To musi być on! W końcu kto inny szukałby Smoczych Strażników? To MUSI być Koryfeusz! - rzekł Czkawka, słysząc nadchodzącą ukochaną. - Nie możemy mieć pewności, Czkawka. Równie dobrze może to być ktoś zapatrzony w legendy o Strażnikach. - powiedziała wojowniczka, choć sama w to nie wierzyła. - As, ja mam pewność. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby szukać Strażników, to jest to właśnie Koryfeusz. On chce się zemścić za uwięzienie go w więzieniu, z którego nie może się wydostać. - Jesteś pewien? - Nie...ale zaraz się przekona. Albo sprowadzę na Berk zagładę. Trudno stwierdzić. - rzekł Czkawka beztroskim głosem. - CO?! - Po prostu bądź w pobliżu, a jak sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli weź swój topór i utnij mi głowę, a potem poćwiartuj. Tak dla bezpieczeństwa. - szatyn mrugnął do wojowniczki. - A teraz odsuń się. Plan Czkawki był dość nieprzemyślany i lekkomyślny. Polegał na tym, by spróbować skontaktować się z Koryfeuszem i dowiedzieć się, czy to on stał za atakiem na osadę przybyszki. Jeśli tak, to całe Berk musiało się przygotować na ewentualność ataku. Albo zagładę ze strony Koryfeusza przejmującego ciało Czkawki. W końcu nie ma to jak dopracowany plan! Tak więc chłopak usiadł, po czym starał się maksymalnie skupić na człekokształtnej istocie i w końcu się udało. Fala bólu przeniknęła przez ciało szatyna, a następnie znalazł się on w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Sam na sam z Koryfeuszem. Randka idealna. - Głupcze! Wtargnąłeś na mój teren! - zawołał Strażnik renegat. - To chyba jesteśmy kwita, nieprawdaż? - spytał Czkawka. - To ty stałeś za atakiem na wioskę... - Tej głupiej dziewczyny, która teraz jest w Berk? Owszem, to ja. Wiem doskonale, że mi umknęła, ale nie ucieknie. Dorwę ją. Tak samo jak i ciebie oraz resztę Strażników. A gdy to się stanie, będę wolny i zawładnę światem! - Niezły plan...szkoda, że ci go pokrzyżuję. - powiedział Czkawka. - Doprawdy? Widziałeś wszystkie wizje jakie chciałem żebyś widział. Doskonale wiesz do czego jestem zdolny, Czkawko Haddocku. Podczas ostatniej bitwy dopiero setka Strażników zdołała mnie pokonać, a ty jesteś tylko jeden. Dalej sądzisz, że masz szansę? - Nadzieja matką głupich. - rzekł szatyn. - Wszyscy twoi bliscy zginą! Będziesz patrzył na ich śmierć! - Serio? - westchnął Czkawka. - Serio?! Skoro jestes tak potężny, to wysil się na jakiś oryginalny tekst. Arr, wszyscy twoi bliscy zginą, Arr! Będziesz patrzył na ich śmierć! Ten tekst już się zaczyna nudny robić! - Dość tego! - ryknął Koryfeusz, po czym Czkawka stracił przytomność i obudził się w miejscu, w którym usnął starając się przywołać wizję. NEXT 5 Kolejne dni na Berk minęły dość spokojnie, choć nie dla wszystkich. Czkawka, bo to on był kandydatem do najbardziej zmartwionego człowieka na wyspie, przez cały czas obawiał się ataku ze strony Koryfeusza, toteż w przypływie nudy i zmartwień postanowił wzmocnić linię obrony Berk. Szatyn wymyślił również plan obrony wioski. Polegał on na trzech fazach. Pierwszą była obrona przy brzegach, skąd mógł nadejść prawdopodobny atak. Drugą fazą była obrona w wiosce, gdzie byłby już przygotowane różne zasadzki i przeszkody, które miały spowolnić atak, zaś trzecią i ostatnią fazą była obrona twierdzy w akcie desperacji. W końcu po kolejnych kilku dniach, do uszu Czkawki trafiła informacja, że tajemnicza jeźdzczyni odzyskała przytomność. Niewiele się zastanawiając, chłopak ruszył do chaty Gothi, gdzie była dziewczyna. Na miejscu plotki okazały się prawdą, gdyż jeźdzczyni rzeczywiście nie była już nieprzytomna. - Dziękuję za gościnność. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Nazywam się Heathera. - przedstawiła się. - Ja jestem Czkawka. - przedstawił się szatyn. - Chciałbym ci zadać kilka pytań, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. - Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko. - Czy ludźmi, którzy zaatakowali twoją wioskę, ktoś dowodził? - spytał Czkawka. - Tak...Krogan, czy jakoś tak. Twierdził, że z polecenia swojego mistrza szukał Smoczych Strażników. - odparła brunetka. - Niedobrze. - rzekł Czkawka pod nosem. - Wiem, że może to teraz zabrzmieć głupio, ale obawiam się, że jesteś jedną z nielicznych Strażników, jacy jeszcze żyją. - oznajmił szatyn. - Co?! - Wytłumaczę ci to później, a teraz chodź za mną. - rozkazał Czkawka. Młody wiking oraz przybyszka zmierzali w stronę domu wodza, gdzie szatyn mial nadzieję znaleźć swoją matkę. W końcu jeśli obawy Czkawki się sprawdzą, to Valka będzie musiała przekazać swoją wiedzę Heatherze. W końcu jednak oboje doszli do drzwi chaty wodza, jednak nie musieli wchodzić do środka, żeby odnaleźć matkę jeźdzca Nocnej Furii, bowiem Valka rozmawiała z Hekią. - Wybaczcie, że przerywam ploteczki, ale potrzebuję mojej mamy. - powiedział Czkawka, łapiąc swoją matkę za rękę i odciągając ją kilka metrów dalej. - Coś się stało, Czkawka? - spytała starsza kobieta. - Mamo, pamiętasz jak mnie szkoliłaś? Tak? To dobrze bo teraz musisz wyszkolić Heatherę. - szatyn się nie patyczkował, tylko od razu przeszedł do konkretów. - Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? - spytała sama zainteresowana. - Później ci to wytłumaczę, a teraz chodź za mną, dziecko. - powiedziała Valka, zabierając brunetkę w tylko sobie znane miejsce. Kolejne tygodnie na Berk były, a kto by się spodziewał, dość spokojne. Może oprócz wybryków bliźniaków, ale to spalone domy oraz zniszczone w części uprawy należały już do standardów, więc po kolejnej solidnej reprymendzie od Czkawki rodzeństwo dalej broiło. Treningi Heathery również posuwały się naprzód, a brunetka, ku zaniepokojeniu Valki oraz jej syna, stawała się coraz silniejsza, a przecież wiadomo co się stało z ostatnim Strażnikiem, który uchodził za najpotężniejszego. Zamienił się potwora, a Czkawka nie chciał dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Wtedy przecież mieżyłby się z podwójnym zagrożeniem, co byłoby przecież nieciekawe. - Musimy porozmawiać, synek. - powiedział Stoik, podchodząc do Czkawki, który nadzorował pracę karną bliźniaków. - Tak, tato? - spytał szatyn, nie spuszczając z Mieczyka i Szpadki wzroku nawet na chwilę. - Chciałbym, żebyś pomógł Johannowi w dopłynięciu do naszego portu. Biedak ma uszkodzone żagle i nie może dopłynąć. - oznajmił wódz. - A mógłbyś popilnować bliźniaków? - spytał Czkawka. - Spokojnie, synek. Już ja zadbam, żeby mieli sporo do roboty. - Stoik zatarł ręce z podejrzanym uśmiechem, jednak szatyn wolał w to nie wnikać, tylko od razu wskoczył na grzbiet Szczerbatka i ruszył na pomoc kupcowi. - Jesteście potworami! - krzyknął Mieczyk, gdy dostał od wodza jeszcze więcej do roboty. NEXT 6 W Berk panował zwyczajny dzień, jak każdy inny i nikt nawet nie myślał, że nagle to wszystko mogło się skończyć. Był po prostu bezchmurny i niezwykle słoneczny oraz ciepły dzień, jak na późną jesień, więc Wandalowie korzystali z pogody, wstrzymując wszystkie prace. Nawet Czkawka tego dnia nie zawracał sobie głowy Koryfeuszem, tylko spędzał czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na plaży, kąpiąc się, w również niezwykle ciepłej, jak na ocean północny, wodzie. Jednym słowem sielanka. - Gonisz! - zawołał Mieczyk, klepiąc szatyna, po czym wraz z resztą jeźdzców pobiegnął do wody, by spowolnić jeźdzca Nocnej Furii. - Nie ma tak łatwo! - krzyknął Czkawka, ruszając w pościg za przyjaciółmi, którzy wybrali sobie kiepski kierunek ucieczki, gdyż chłopak był świetnym pływakiem, więc bez trudu dogonił najpierw Śledzika, potem bliźniaka, Sączysmarka, jednak najwięcej problemu sprawiła Astrid, która w końcu i tak została złapana przez ukochanego. - To nie fair! - zbulwersował się Smark. - Wybraliście sobie po prostu zły kierunek. - odparł Czkawka, ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa. - Widzicie to, co ja? - spytał Śledzik, wskazując palcem na horyzont, gdzie można było dojrzeć sporą ilość statków zmierzających w stronę Berk. - Wszyscy na swoje smoki. - rozkazał Czkawka, gdy okręty podpłynęły trochę bliżej. - Ewakuujcie wszystkich, którzy nie są zdolni do walki. - Co się dzieje, Czkawka? - zmartwiła się Astrid. - Koryfeusz po nas idzie. Załatwię wam czas. - powiedział Czkawka wskakując na Szczerbatka. - Dajmy im popalić, mordko. - rzekł do Szczerbatka, po czym obaj wystartowali z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku floty wrogich okrętów. Nie czekając na sygnał, Nocna Furia od razu wystrzeliła zabójczo skuteczną salwę plazmowych pocisków, zatapiając trzy mniejsze statki. Zaraz po ataku Czkawka dal sygnał swojemu smokowi, by wzniósł się ponad chmury, a gdy już tak zrobił, zanurkował w powietrzu. Będąc w odpowiedniej odległości, szatyn zeskoczył z siodła Szczerbatka na okręt wroga, a sam smok udał się na wycieczkę, by zniszczyć kilka okrętów. Walka, jaką toczył Czkawka była jak prawdziwy, majestatyczny i śmiertelny taniec, w którym nie miał sobie równych. Chłopak unikał wystrzeliwanych w swoim kierunków pocisków, przy okazji dekapitując kolejne rzesze nadbiegających oponentów, a ci którzy przeżyli byli wykańczani przez Nocną Furię. - Strażnik! Zabić go, jak mistrz nakazał! - rozkazał mężczyzna z kapturem na głowie, będąc najwyraźniej dowódcą. - Wasz mistrz musi być strasznie zawiedziony. - odparł Czkawka, zabijając nadbiegających fanatyków Koryfeusza. - Ale co mi tam. - powiedział, wyjmując sztylet z buta i rzucając nim w kusznika, który akurat mierzył w szatyna. W końcu jednak liczba wyznawców Koryfeusza przewyższyła chłopaka tak, że musiał wykonać...taktyczny odwrót. Tak więc szybko wezwał Szczerbatka, a następnie ruszył w kierunku wioski, mając nadzieję iż jest ona przygotowana do obrony. - Czkawka! - Astrid rzuciła się na szyję ukochanego. - Martwiłaś się? To dobrze. Bo to jeszcze nie koniec. - oznajmił szatyn wyrywając się z uścisku swojej dziewczyny i kierując się w stronę swojego ojca by upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe. NEXT 7 W krótce każdy zdolny do walki mieszkaniec Berk był wyposażony w broń i gotów do walki z najeźdzcą, który przewyższał leczebnością, ale nie miał takiego hartu ducha jak wikingowie...a była to chyba jedyna przewaga obrońców. No może nie licząc taktycznego geniuszu Czkawki. Niemniej jednak nastroje nie były zbyt wesołe, gdyż spora część Wandali miała rodziny, o które musieli zadbać, tak więc przegrana nie wchodziła w rachubę. Po pewnym czasie pierwsze wojska najeźdzców starły się z Wandalami, niedaleko wybrzeży, jak zakładał plan obrony szatyna. Oczywiście wikingowie przerżnęli i to dość mocno, przez co niewielu żywych wysłanych na plaże dotarło do drugiej fazy obrony, a ci, którzy jakimś cudem przetrwali, byli całkowicie zmęczeni. - Ustawić barykady od strony północnej i zachodniej. Do części południowej niech się udadzą smoki. Ja się zajmę wschodnią częścią wioski. Astrid, Sączysmark, wy pójdziecie ze mną. - Czkawka starał się koordynować bitwę. - Co jest we wschodniej części? - spytała wojowniczka. - Nudziło mi się trochę, więc na wypadek ataku wybudowałem trebusz. Nie zauważyłaś? Jest dość spory przecież. - odparł zdziwiony chłopak. - Jakoś nie było chyba okazji. - powiedziała Astrid. - Ale nie ważne. Jaki jest plan? - Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to nie sprzedać tanio skóry, As. Wojska Koryfeusza mają nad nami przewagę jeden do pięciu, co nie wróży zbyt dobrze. Dlatego zamierzam użyć trebusza, by ich osłabić. - A czy, no nie wiem, nie zabijemy wtedy naszych?! - Sączysmark dołączył do konwersacji. - Mam nadzieję, że w porę uda im się uciec do kryjówki. - MASZ NADZIEJĘ?! O Thorze! To nie skończy się dobrze. - rzekł Smark. - Chyba mam rozwiązanie. - oznajmił Czkawka. - Sączysmark, idź jak najszybciej do mojej mamy i powiedz jej, żeby ewakuowała ludzi z pomocą smoków. Gdy już wam sie uda, niech Hakokieł da sygnał wystrzeliwując pocisk w powietrze. Wtedy strzelę z trebusza. - szatyn wyjaśnił swój plan. - Idę z tobą, Czkawka. - powiedziała Astrid. - Astrid, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Idź lepiej z Sączysmarkiem i pomóż w ewakuacji. Przy odrobinie szczęścia ujdę z życiem, a jeśli nie...cóż, przynajmniej pociesza mnie myśl, że te bydlaki zginą razem ze mną. A teraz bez dyskusji, idźcie! - rozkazał Czkawka, biegnąć w stronę trebuszetu, przy którym toczyły się zażarłe walki. Na szczęście dzięki szatynowi i Szczerbatku udało się uratować nadzieję Berk. - Smoczy Strażniku, ze mną nie wygrasz. - Czkawka usłyszał głos Koryfeusza tak wyraźnie, jakby był zaraz obok. No i rzeczywiście. Na niebie pojawił się zarys człekokształtnego smoka. - Tu jest koniec twój i tobie podobnych. - rzekł potwór lądując obok szatyna. W tej chwili chłopak mógł poczuć jak to jest stanąć twarzą w twarz z największym koszmarem. - Czego chcesz? Zemsty? - spytał Czkawka. - Bystry jesteś, jednak to cię nie uratuje. Zabiję wszystkich Strażników, a wtedy przejmę władzę nad światem i nic mnie nie zdoła powstrzymać. - Koryfeusz już miał zaatakować z zaskoczenia, gdy nagle w jego stronę nadleciał topór. - Nie zabijesz mojego syna! - krzyknął Stoik po czym rzucił się na renegata. Na niebie natychmiast zrobiło się ciemno, czego przyczyną były zlatujące się smoki, które krążyły na niebie. Nawet Szczerbatek nie zdołał oprzeć się Koryfeuszowi. - Tato, nie! - Gdy człekokształtny smok miał zaatakować wodza Berk, to tym razem Czkawka rzucił się na ratunek, przygwożdżając potwora do ziemi. Koryfeusz okazał się jednak zbyt silny i zepchnął z siebie bruneta, rzucając nim o trebusz. - Nie stanowicie dla mnie żadnego wyzwania. - Może nie. - rzekł Czkawka, chwytając miecz w swoje ręce. - Ale tutaj nic się nie skończy. Tutaj dopiero się zacznie. - oznajmił jeździec, wystrzeliwując pocisk z trebusza, który uderzył w większą część armii Koryfeusza, przy okazji blokując im drogę (Bo chrzanić prawa fizyki XDDD) NEXT 8 Walki o wyspę trwały jeszcze dość długo, jednak w końcu obrońcom udało się przegnać ze swojego domu wojska Koryfeusza. To wspaniałe zwycięstwo wymagało niezwykle wielu ofiar, jednak teraz wikingowie się tym nie przejmowali się tym, a przynajmniej starali w czym pomagała wielka uczta zorganizowana przez Stoika na cześć odniesionego zwycięstwa. Nie obyło się bez znacznych ilości alkocholu, śpiewów i tańców. Nawet Czkawce udzieliła się zbiorowa radość, co sprawiło, że na chwilę zapomniał o tym, jak dużo ofiar pochłonęło zwycięstwo. - Oto nasza chluba Berk! - zawołał wódz Wandali, gdy jego syn wchodził do twierdzy. - Człowiek, który stawił czoła potworowi! - dodał, a cała sala zaczęła wiwatować. W końcu w sporej mierze to dzięki szatynowi mogli teraz świętować. - Zawsze do usług! - chłopak zasalutował i przysiadł się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy obserwowali, jak bliźniaki walczą o ostatni kawałek kurczaka. Komiczny widok. Czkawka postanowił nie przerywać tej rozkosznej zabawy rodzeństwu, a zamiast tego skorzystał z okazji, iż Sączysmark na chwilę odszedł, dając możliwość szatynowi by ten mógł usiąść obok ukochanej, która o dziwo było mało rozmowna. - Coś się stało? - spytał Czkawka w stronę Astrid. - Tylu musiało zginąć, żebyśmy mogli teraz świętować... - odparła wojowniczka. - Martwiłam się o ciebie. - dodała. - Jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest. - powiedział szatyn, zrywając się ze swojego misjca, przy okazji porywając z sobą wojowniczkę, która starała się wyrwać ze stalowego uścisku swojego ukochanego, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku, gdyż Czkawka dalej szedł z Astrid w kierunku miejsca, gdzie wszyscy wikingowie tańczyli w rytm skocznej muzyki. - Czkawka! Nie umiem i nie mam zamiaru tańczyć. - powiedziała wściekła blondynka. - Wybacz, As. - rzekł Czkawka smutnym głosem, puszczając dziewczynę. - Żartowałem! - zawołał szatyn, porywając Astrid do tańca. Para wikingów starała się tańczyć w rytm muzyki, jednak nie wychodziło im to najlepiej. Oboje byli lepszymi wojownikami, niż tancerzami, co jednak szatynowi nie przeszkadzało. Co innego Astrid. Ona najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemię w chwili, gdy wszystkie oczy zostały skierowane w ich oczy. Jednak nie dlatego, że ich taniec był wspaniały. Raczej dlatego, że ich taniec był...komiczny. W końcu jednak na szczęście dla wojowniczki muzykanci zakończyli grać muzykę, a Czkawka i Astrid udali się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy oczywiście nie przepuścili okazji, by pośmiać się z pary wikingów. Szatynowi wydawało się nawet, że wojowniczka patrzy na niego wzrokiem, jakby chciała go zabić, wypatroszyć, pochować, wskrzesić i znowu zabić. - Dobrze się spisałeś, synu. - powiedziała Valka do Czkawki, gdy ten starał się wymknąć z twierdzy na świeże powietrze. - O mało nie straciliśmy domu. Nie wiem, czy tak dobrze. - odparł chłopak. - On jest jeszcze bardziej potężny, niż ostatnio. Obawiam się, że tym razem możemy nie pokonać Koryfeusza. - Ostatnim razem został pokonany przez Strażników, którzy zjednoczyli się przeciw niemu. - W takim razie trzeba będzie odnaleźć wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu, przekonać ich żeby nam pomogli i pokonać Koryfeusza. Łatwizna. - zakpił szatyn. - Obawiam się, że pozostało niewielu pozostałych Strażników przy życiu. - powiedziała Valka. - Być może będziemy potrzebować nowych rekrutów. - Masz coś na myśli, prawda mamo? - spytał lekko zmartwiony Czkawka. - Twoi przyjaciele wydają się być idealnymi kandydatami. Nawet bliźniaki. - oznajmiła kobieta. - Miczyk i Szpadka są wystarczająco niebezpieczni nawet bez siły kontroli smoków. Jeśli dostaną taką możliwość, wtedy zniszczą naszą wioskę, mamo. Odpada! - sprzeciwił się Czkawka. - W takim razie trzeba będzie udać się w podróż, by znaleźć rekrutów. Ale proszę cię, przemyśl moją propozycję, Czkawka. W końcu mi się udało XD Mam takie małe info, ponieważ planuję zacząć kolejne opowiadanie, spokojnie będę to kontynuował, a nexty wstawiałbym na przemian - raz tu, raz tam XD Ciekawe czy mi się to uda XD Rozdział 3 Czkawka wraz z swoją matką ustalili, że oboje wyruszą w podróż, by odnaleźć obiecujących rekrutów, którzy dołączą do Smoczych Strażników. Dzięki rozdzieleniu się były większe szanse, iż znajdą kogoś, kto by się nadawał, co samo w sobie nie było zadaniem łatwym. W końcu rekrut powinien cechować brakiem wrogości wobec smoków, których miał strzec. No i w okolicznościach, które wybuchły, powinien potrafić zachować wierność swojej sprawie. Czkawka i jego matka nie zamierzali próżnować. Wyruszyli w drogę następnego dnia po zakończeniu wielkiej uczty, i w przypadku szatyna pożegnaniu się z Astrid, która chciała lecieć z ukochanym, wyruszyli w swoją stronę. Wiking ruszył na południowy zachód, zaś Valka udała się w stronę południowego wschodu. Oboje mieli nadzieję znaleźć kogoś obiecującego. Tymczasem Koryfeusz stał na skraju klifu, skąd miał doskonałą widoczność na Berk. Mogłoby się wydawać, że pradawny stwór czekał na kogoś, z resztą tak w rzeczywistości było. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim człekokształtny smok się doczekał obecności jednego ze swoich najbardziej zaufanych dowódców, który był jego prawą ręką i nadzorował działania Krogana, Drago, Viggo oraz Johana, czterech równie utalentowanych dowódzów wojsk Koryfeusza, jednak żaden z nich nie był tak zaufany jak Samson. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o rudych włosach, co już świadczyło, że nie miał żadnych przyjaciół. Jego twarz skrywała cień grozy zmieszany z geniuszem w czystej postaci, o czym świadczył fakt, iż był najlepszym strategiem wśród Smoczych Strażników, zanim przyłączył się do Koryfeusza. - Wzywałeś mnie, mistrzu? - spytał Samson, w stronę Koryfeusza. - Każ ludziom szykować się do ataku. Berk straciło swojego obrońcę, trzeba to wykorzystać. - odparł stwór, kierując swój wzrok w stronę wioski, która wydawała się być teraz bezbronną bez swojego obrońcy. - Oczywście, mój panie. - Samson oddalił się, by wydać rozkaz swoim żołnierzom, by przygotowali się do ataku. NEXT 1 Mieszkańcy Berk zostali po raz kolejny zaskoczeni przez wojska Koryfeusza, jednak dzięki chłodnym głowom Astrid i Stoika udało się przygotować w jakimś stopniu wioskę do obrony. Bez Czkawki i Valki szanse na odniesienie kolejnego zwycięstwa drastycznie spadły, jednak Wandalowie musieli sobie jakoś poradzić, a na szczęście mieli jeszcze jednego Smoczego Strażnika - Heatherę. Choć nie było to zbyt pocieszające, gdyż brunetka bardziej znała się na walce, niż na taktyce, a tym czego Berk potrzebowało to taktyka właśnie. - Co robimy, wodzu? - spytała Astrid, podbiegając do Stoika. - Trzeba lecieć po Czkawkę. - odparł wiking. - Ale przecież on może być wszędzie! - do dyskusji włączył się jak zwykle negatywnie nastawiony Sączysmark. - Niecałkiem. Znamy chociaż kierunek, w którym poleciał. - powiedziała wojowniczka, przywołując do siebie gestem Wichurę, a następnie wskakując na jej siodło, jednocześnie wzbijając się w powietrze. Astrid chciała znaleźć swojego ukochanego, który przecież nie mógł się aż tak daleko oddalić od wyspy, by jego odnalezienie było niemożliwe. Chociaż znając szatyna to wszystko było możliwe. Przez całą swoją podróż, Astrid bała się, iż gdy wróci z pomocą ukochanego do wioski, to zastaną tylko masę trupów i stertę zgliszcz tego, czym niegdyś była Berk. Z resztą znając Koryfeusza i j jego sadystyczne zapędy było to bardzo prawdopodobne. Mimo wszystko wojowniczka starała się wierzyć w to, że Wandalowie dadzą sobie radę, choć było to niemal niemożliwe. Na własne oczy dane było jej zobaczyć, jaką armią dysponował najeźdzca. Nagle jednak Astrid straciła panowanie nad Wichurą, a Zębacz zachowywał się tak, jakby nagle zdziczał i nie rozpoznawał swojej jeźdzczyni. Smoczyca próbowała zrzucić z siebie Astrid w prost do lodowatego oceanu. Dość szybko blondynka odnalazła powód dziwnego zachowania swojej przyjaciółki. Był to oczywiście Koryfeusz we własnej osobie, lecący na przeciw Astrid. Nagle jednak z nikąd zjawił się Czkawka na Szczerbatku, który wystrzelił salwę pocisków w stronę człekokształtnego smoka. Sytuacja była o tyle dziwna, że jakimś cudem Koryfeusz nie miał władzy nad Nocną Furią, która słuchała tylko swojego jeźdzca, co również zdziwiło samego Czkawkę, ale on akurat nie narzekał z tego powodu. W krótce człekokształtny smok odleciał w stronę swoich wojsk. - Nic ci nie jest, As? - spytał zmatwiony szatyn. - O mnie się nie martw. Ten potwór zaatakował Berk. - oznajmiła wojowniczka. - Wiem. Tak się składa, że udało mi się znów połączyć z Koryfeuszem, gdy rozmawiał ze swoim najbardziej zaufanym generałem. Gdy tylko to do mnie dotarło od razu zawróciłem. - rzekł Czkawka. - Lepiej nie traćmy czasu! - zawołał, po czym rozkazał Szczerbatkowi lecieć w stronę wioski. Sytuacja w Berk nie wyglądała zbyt kolorowo. Obrońcy byli zewsząd otoczeni przez podwładnych Samsona, a na niebie panowały smoki, które kontrolował Koryfeusz. O dziwo obecność Czkawki sprawiła, że niektóre, a właściwie te mniejsze smoki, jakby zdołały się wymknąć spod kontroli Strażnika renegata, co również bardzo zdziwiło szatyna, jednak starał się on tym nie przejmować, tylko uratować jak najwięcej Wandali, co szło...dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Dzięki pomocy Czkawki, wielu obrońców zdołało wzmocnić Barykady oraz odeprzeć szarżę najeźdzcy. W końcu szatyn postanowił przypuścić atak, wzbijając się w powietrze, a następnie nurkując, dając rozkaz Szczerbatkowi do strzału, po czym przy odpowiedniej wysokości znów wzbić się w powietrze i tak w kółko. Nagle podczas jednego z takich manewrów zauważył nadlatującego Koryfeusza, a już w krótce chłopak znalazł się w jego szponach. - Głupcze! Na prawdę sądzisz, że ze mną wygrasz? - spytał człekokształtny smok, cały czas wzbijając się w górę. - Już raz przegrałeś! - Czkawka zaczął się bujać w szponach Koryfeusza, a gdy nabrał odpowiedniej prędkości wyrwał się z nich. Następnie zrobił fikołka w powietrzu, lądując na plecach potwora (CHRZANIĆ PRAWA FIZYKI!). Koryfeusz starał się strącić niechcianego pasażera za wszelką cenę, tracąc kontrolę nad lotem i spadając na niezbyt miękką i przyjemną ziemię. Obaj spadli w samym środku walki między Sączysmarkiem i Astrid przeciwko grupie żołnierzy Samsona. - Czkawka! - zawołała wojowniczka, odpychając od siebie najeźdzców i biegnąc w stronę ukochanego. Jego twarz była cała poharatana, co było spowodowane upadkiem z bądź co bądź dużej wysokości, nawet jeśli był amortyzowany przez człekokształtnego smoka. Czkawka i Koryfeusz leżeli obok siebie na początku bez ruchu, jakby stracili przytomność, jednak nie trwało to długo. Chwilę później obaj stanęli na równe nogi i wtedy zaczęła się między nimi walka, którą od chwili rozpczęcia wygrywał renegat, nie dając szatynowi żadnych szans. Gdy tylko Koryfeusz miał zadać ostateczny cios, który miał pozbawić Czkawkę życia, zniką zjawił się Bjorn, który odepchnął szatyna i zaatakował człekokształtnego smoka. Gdy tylko szatyn albo Astrid chcieli pomóc, ojciec wojowniczki ich odpychał, woląc poświęcić siebie niż jedno z nich. Tak się jednak nie stało. Wbrew jego woli Czkawka rzucił się z mieczem na Koryfeusza, który nie radził sobie z dwoma przeciwnikami, przez co musiał uciekać, a wraz z nim ucielki wszyscy najeźdźcy, którzy zaatakowali Berk. NEXT 2 Bo zakończonej bitwie Czkawka został po raz kolejny okrzyknięty bohaterem Berk. Z resztą nic dziwnego, że tak się stało. W końcu Wandalowie nie mieli żadnej nadzieji na odniesienie zwycięstwa, póki nie zjawił się szatyn na Nocnej Furii i nie powstrzymał Koryfeusza przed zniszczeniem wioski. Wciąż pozostawał jednak jeszcze jeden, ważny problem. Nowy rekrut Smoczych Strażników, którzy mieli być potrzebni by pokonać dawnego Strażnika, który stawał się co raz potężniejszy. Czkawka nie chciał by był to ktokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, gdyż bliźniaki by się po prostu nie nadawali, Sączysmark tym bardziej, a Śledzik był po prostu...zbyt płochliwy. Jedynym rozsądnym wyborem była Astrid, a jej szatyn nie chciał narażać. Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze nie wiedział, czy rekrut Strażników nie zginie podczas picia smoczej krwi, bo w końcu wtedy zachodzą spore zmiany, zaś drugim powodem był Koryfeusz. Albo raczej jego polowanie na Strażników, czego najbardziej się Czkawka obawiał. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie narażać swojej ukochanej jednak wiedział, że jeśli ta się uprze to nic jej nie powstrzyma. Tak więc można powiedzieć, że szatyn był między młotem a kowadłem. Od ostatniej bitwy minęło kilka tygodni, które minęły na szczęście bez żadnego ataku ze strony Koryfeusza. Dzięki temu spokojowi, wikingowie mogli spokojnie dokończyć naprawy wioski. Jako pierwsze odbudowywane były domy oraz spichlerze, gdyż Stoik nie chciał by jego ludzie spali bez dachu nad głową. Zaś spichlerze były potrzebne by ponownie zgromadzić jedzenie w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdyż większość zapasów została zniszczona podczas obrony Berk. Tak więc był to czas, w którym prace na polach i handel miały się bardzo dobrze. Kupcy odpływali z Berk z wieloma zapełnionymi sakwami. Całe szczęście, że skarbiec wioski był pełen drogocennych kamieni i złota, które były składane w nim od niepamiętnych czasów, a teraz wreszcie mogły zostać użyte. Ostatnie kilka tygodni było też czasem, w którym zawiązało się kilka przyjaźni. Cóż...jedna przyjaźń tak dokładnie. Mianowicie Astrid odnalazła bratnią duszę w Heatherze, z którą stały się prawie nierozłączne. Gdy wojowniczka nie spędzała czasu z ukochanym, można było być pewym, iż spędza go z brunetką. Poza tym Heathera okazała się być cenną pomocniczką Czkawki w czasie treningów jeźdzców, a gdy była taka potrzeba to często prowadziła je za szatyna, gdy ten nie mógł się zjawić. A skoro o Czkawce mowa, to chłopak co raz częściej się zastanawiał, czy nie wziąć pod uwagę Astrid jako rekrutki. W końcu była kandydatką idealną. Chłopak potrzebował osoby, której ufał bezgranicznie, nie licząc jego matki, a obcej osobie byłoby trudno zdobyć zaufanie szatyna. Oczywiście wraz z workiem zalet takiej decyzji był również cały worek wad i zmartwień. W końcu chłopak nie chciał tracić ukochanej, bez której nie wyobrażał sobie życia. W końcu pewnego mroźnego i śnieżnego dnia, ponieważ nastała zima, na Berk zjawiła się Valka, a wraz z nią na smoku kobiety przyleciał młody, na oko również osiemnastoletni chłopak dość wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Był to blondyn o niebieskich oczach i silnych rysach twarzy, na widok którego wiele dziewczyn zaczynało tracić oddech, gdy tylko przybysz skierował na jakąś wzrok, który był niezwykle bystry i przenikliwy. - Witaj w Berk, Thom! - powiedziała Valka schodząc z Chmuroskoka, który od razu pobiegł pobawić się ze Szczerbatkiem i Wichurą. - Co się tu stało? I dlaczego masz tyle blizn na twarzy, synu? - spytała kobieta w stronę swojego syna. - Koryfeusz zaatakował kilka tygodni temu. Trwa odbudowa. A blizny...to pozostałość po walce z nim. - odparł szatyn, nie mówiąc jednak wszystkiego. - Nie wspomnisz swojej mamie, że wraz z nim spadłeś ze sporej wysokości? - do rozmowy dołączyła się Astrid. - Dobrze, może pogadamy w domu? Bo widzę, że znalazłaś rekruta. Sączysmark oprowadzi cię po wiosce. - oznajmił szatyn w stronę Thoma, który nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od Astrid, co Czkawce niezbyt przypadło do gustu, jednak postanowił na razie nie zwracać na to uwagi. W końcu mieli stać po tej samej stronie w walce przeciw Koryfeuszowi. Tak więc Czkawka, Astrid i Valka ruszyli w stronę domu wodza, po drodze opowiadając o tym, jak ten gad - Koryfeusz zaatakował pod nieobecność szatyna, a także o tym, jak chłopak i potwór spadli z dość wysoka, a raczej BARDZO wysoka. Nie da się ukryć, iż przeżycie któregokolwiek byłoby cudem, a co dopiero przeżycie obu. - Przemyślałeś moją propozycję, Czkawka? - spytała Valka, siadając naprzeciw syna i jego ukochanej przy stole. - Zakładam, że chodzi tu o naszą rozmowę w trakcie uczty? - szatyn chciał się upewnić, a gdy zobaczył twierdzące kiwnięcie głową swojej matki, wziął głęboki oddech. - Tylko jedna osoba jest na tyle odpowiedzialna i mogę jej zaufać. Co ty na to, Astrid? - spytał szatyn, tym razem w kierunku swojej dziewczyny. - Może mi ktoś najpierw wytłumaczyć o co tutaj chodzi? - wojowniczka chciała wiedzieć, o co chodziło Valce i Czkawce. - Koryfeusz staje się coraz potężniejszy i w krótce tylko Smoczy Strażnicy będą mogli tego dokonać. Jednak jest nas zbyt mało na świecie i potrzebujemy świeżej krwi. Potrzebujemy rekrutów. - wyjaśniła kobieta. - Zgadzam się! - odparła Astrid bez namysłu. Nie chciała zostawiać Czkawki samego z tym brzemieniem. - Miałem nadzieję, że zdecydujesz inaczej, As. Jesteś tego pewna? - chłopak chciał się upewnić decyzji wojowniczki. - Tak, Czkawka, jestem pewna. NEXT 3 Czkawka spacerował ulicami wioski, zastanawiając się nad swoimi planami na resztę dnia. Tak więc chodził i chodził...i chodził, aż w końcu postanowił odwiedzić Astrid, z którą od dawna nie spędzał czasu sam na sam, więc pora było to zmienić. Nie czekając, szatyn udał się w kierunku domu wojowniczki, gdzie zastał ją w towarzystwie, a jakże, Sączysmarka, który nie poddał się w swoich staraniach poderwania blondynki. Czkawka nawet zaśmiał się na widok, gdy zobaczył jak jego ukochana sprowadza Smarka na ziemię. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Wiking skończył obolały na ziemi, nie wstając przez dłuższy czas, z zamiast tego zwijał się w kulkę z bólu. Widok ten komlpetnie nie ruszył Astrid, która przeszła nad żywą przeszkodą i z uśmiechem podchodząc do szatyna. - Dzień bez pobicia Smarka, dniem straconym. - zazartował Czkawka. - Tak samo dniem straconym byłoby taki, w którym nie zaprosiłbym cię na lot. Lecimy? - spytał chłopak, a za jego plecami natychmiast pojawił się Szczerbatek, wydając radosny ryk, jakby chciał poprzeć swojego jeźdzca. - Jasne! - odparła bez namysłu Astrid, wołając Wichurę. Chwilę później para wikingów oraz ich smoki byli już wśród chmur, ścigając się i świetnie się bawiąc. Doszło nawet do tego, że szatyn zapomniał o swoich problemach i zmartwieniach, skupiając się na spędzeniu czasu z Astrid, czego brakowało mu równie bardzo, jak lotów ze Szczerbatkiem. W końcu jednak smoki się zmęczyły, więc Czkawka i wojowniczka postanowili, że odpoczną przez pewien czas na pobliskiej wyspie. Nie była ona zbyt duża, jednak i tak rozmiary były zdumiewające. Krajobraz był niezwykły. Obok lasów i polan znajdowały się wysokie góry oraz liczne jeziora, w których woda była niezwykle ciepła, na co miały wpływ znajdujące się tam źródła geotermalne. Po ówczesnym upewnieniu się, iż wyspa była bezpieczna, Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali przy jednym z jezior, a zaraz po wylądowaniu Szczerbatek i Wichura od razu ruszyli do wody, zostawiając dwójkę jeźdzców samych. Koniu, ale się rozpisałeś! Najdłuższy next! ''' '''Tak wiem, trudno nazwać to nextem, ale zbyt długo nie potrafiłem rozwinąć akcji i to jest pierwsza udana próba, a nie chciałem jej wyrzucać XD NEXT 4 Koryfeusz stał nad mapą świata i wraz ze wszystkimi swoimi dowódcami starał się wymyślić dalszy plan działań, który musiał zostać całkowicie zmieniony, przez dwie nieoczekiwane porażki. Dla Legionu, bo tak nazywali siebie wyznawcy człekokształtnego potwora, porażki przyniosły olbrzymie straty. Wielu zginęło w trakcie walki o Berk, co znacznie utrudniło kolejne działania wojenne. Było to jednak najmniejsze zmartwienie dla Koryfeusza, On najbardziej obawiał się Smoczych Strażników, dlatego tak bardzo pragnął ich zniszczenia. Byli to bowiem jedyni ludzie, którzy stali mu na przeszkodzie do zwycięstwa. - Jesteście bandą nieudaczników! - zagrzmiał Koryfeusz. - Ale dam wam ostatnią szansę. TYLKO jedną, więc jej nie zmarnujcie. Drago, masz mi zdobyć Oszołomostracha. Największego, jakiego znajdziesz. - rozkazał. - Tak, mój panie. - Krwawdoń natychmiast wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia, by wykonać swoje niełatwe zadanie. Był to jeden z najgroźniejszych ludzi na świecie, a jednak wobec Koryfeusza był posłuszny jak baranek. Już samo to świadczyło, iż Strażnik renegat znacznie urósł w siłę. - A czym my mamy zająć się, mój mistrzu? - spytał Johan. - Pozostańcie w ukryciu, póki nie odzyskamy sił, szpiegujcie, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie atakujcie Berk. Tymczasem Czkawka i Astrid spędzali razem czas na odkrytej przez nich wyspie. W końcu jednak nadszedł czas, gdy para wikingów będzie musiała się udać do wioski, by odbył się rytułał wstąpienia do Smoczej Straży. Tak więc wieczorem szatyn i wojowniczka polecieli na swoich smokach do Berk. Lot nie zajął im dużo czasu, a z pewnością nie aż tyle, jak przypuszczali, że im zajmie. Rytułał zaczął się po zmroku, gdy księżyc był w pełni, na arenie. Tam Czkawka, Valka oraz Heathera czekali na nowych rekrutów. Zgodnie z tradycją, podczas Wstąpienia obecni byli wszyscy Smoczy Strażnicy, tak więc szatyn postanowił utrzymać tą tradycję. Niedługo później zjawił się Thom wraz z Astrid i rytułał mógł się wreszcie rozpocząć. - Świat nas potrzebuje. - Czkawka rozpoczął swoją przemowę, która była tak potrzebna jak śnieg w zimę. - Tylko Smoczy Strażnicy mogą przeciwstawić się Koryfeuszowi, ale...jest nas zbyt mało. Potrzebujemy każdego rekruta, który będzie w stanie nam pomóc. Gdy wstąpicie w nasze szeregi nie tylko będziecie musieli walczyć z Koryfeuszem, ale i szukać kolejnych rekrutów. - szatyn zakończył swoją przemowę. NEXT 5 Koniu dzbanie jeden, czemu cię nie było?! No ten...wziąłem sobie urlop XD Po prostu pomysły musiały mi wpaść do głowy Rytuał Wstąpienia był wręcz banalny, a mianowicie rekruci mieli wypić troche krwi smoka Alfa, która przy okazji była zmieszana z przeróżnymi ziołami przyrządzonymi przez Gothi wedle receptury Valki. Jak można się było spodziewać, to taki "napój" nie był zbyt smaczny, możnaby wręcz powiedzieć, iż był wręcz okropny, jednak musiała być jakaś cena za dłuższe życie i swojego rodzaju kontrolę nad smokami. Thom jako pierwszy napił się mieszaniny z kielicha i z początku nic się nie działo, jednak nie trzeba było długo czekać. Po paru chwilach chłopak upadł na ziemię i zwijał się z bólu, który był nie do zniesienia. Blondyn czuł w swoim gardle ogromne palenie, jakby miał zionąć ogniem, a na dodatek miał potworny ból głowy, do której wdzierały mu się wizje Koryfeusza. Podobnie miała Astrid, która zwijała się na ziemi w konwulsjach. Niedługo potem zarówno Thom jak i wojowniczka stracili na pewien czas przytomność. Czkawka niezwykle się przeraził i natychmiast pod podbiegł do swojej ukochanej, z resztą Heathera, która również martwiła się o przyjaciółkę, podbiegła do niej. - Nic ci nie jest, As? - spytał zmartwiony szatyn, gdy blondynka odzyskała przytomność. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. - odparła lekko zdezorientowana wojowniczka. - Na pewno? - dopytywała się Heathera. - Spokojnie, to normalne podczas Wstąpienia. - oznajmiła Valka. - Podczas rytuału sporo się zmienia w organizmie, stąd ten ból. No i mieliście też wizje Koryfeusza. - dodała kobieta. Nagle rozmowa została przerwana, a wszystkie pary oczu zostały skierowane na Czkawkę, który ledwo się trzymał na nogach, a narastający ból głowy wcale w tym nie pomagał. Dla szatyna cały świat w jednej chwili jakby się rozpłynął, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzeniknioną pustkę. Nagle chłopak usłyszał głos Koryfeusza tak wyraźny, jakby ten stał zaraz za szatynem. - Więc tak zamierzasz mnie pokonać? - zadrwił stwór. - Zawiodłeś mnie, Strażniku. Nie sądzisz chyba, że dwójka żółtodziobów zdoła stawić mi czoła? Zgniotę ich, a potem zniszczę ciebie. Nic już nie uratuje cię od zguby. - Zgaduję, że jak byłeś normalny to nie miałeś przyjaciół. - odparł Czkawka. - Bo straszny z ciebie pesymista. - zadrwił. - Żartuj do woli, ale to cię nie uratuje przede mną. - A kto powiedział, że ja chcę się przed tobą ratować? - spytał szatyn. - Nie boję się ciebie. Stawię ci czoła i co więcej, zdołam wygrać! - krzyknął. - Kiedyś byłem taki sam jak ty, jednak teraz...jestem kimś znacznie lepszym. Tym razem żaden Smoczy Strażnik nie stanie mi na drodze do chwały. Wymorduję was wszystkich. - Póki żyje choć jeden Strażnik, nie wygrasz. - powiedział Czkawka. - Więc chyba za dużo gadasz, a za mało robisz, nie sądzisz? Wstawiłbym więcej, ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu ;) Jeśli mi sie uda, to jeszcze dziś powinno coś się pojawić, a jeśli nie, to jutro na pewno :D NEXT 6 Na Berk mijały kolejne tygodnie, w których to nowi Smoczy Strażnicy odbywali swoje treningi pod okiem Valki, no i może okazjonalnie Heathery. O ile Astrid okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę i doskonale nadawała się do roli Strażniczki, to Thom był kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Blondyn nie potrafił się skupić na swoim treningu i potajemnie wymykał się w nocy do lasu. Raz Astrid starała się dowiedzieć, czemu chłopak się tak zachowywał, jednak po wejściu do lasu bardzo szybko straciła go z oczu. Jednak nie tylko Thom miał problemy. Dopadły one również i Czkawkę...jednak w stosunku do jeźdzca Nocnej Furii były strasznie upierdliwe. Szatyn miał co raz częstsze wizje Koryfeusza i bóle głowy, jak to było kiedyś. Czasem czuł, że granica między nim i przerośniętą jaszczórką powoli się zaciera, przez co ten drugi ma o wiele łatwiejszy dostęp do głowy tego pierwszego, powodując wizje. Z powodu Koryfeusza, chłopak praktycznie w ogóle nie wychodził ze sswojego pokoju, pozostając w nim zamkniętym. Koryfeusz siedział w swojej mrocznej komnacie, jak to miał w zwyczaju i czekał na Drago Krwawdonia oraz jego wieści o polowaniu na Oszołomostracha. Miała to być jego największa przewaga. On i wielki smok Alfa miał zaatakować Berk i zniszczyć Smoczą Straż, a raczej ostatnie niedobitki z niej. Bowiem przez ostatni czas jego wojska zmasakrowały wszystkie wioski, w których znajdowali się inni Strażnicy, mordując każdego. Dzięki tej strategii Czkawka nie zdoła zgromadzić tylu sobie podobnych, by pokonać Koryfeusza, a o to mu chodziło. Teraz od władzy nad światem nie dzieliło go praktycznie nic, jednak wolał dla pewności zniszczyć ostatnich Smoczych Strażników, którzy jeszcze żyli. - Panie, mam wieści. - oznajmił Drago. - Udało się! - Bardzo dobrze. Nie traćmy czasu. - rzekł Koryfeusz, udając się ze swoim generałem w stronę Oszołomostracha. Był to ogromny, czarny smok, który był również nieziemsko zdenerwowany, a na widok człekokształtnego smoka...zdenrwował się jeszcze bardziej, ziejąc lodowymi kolcami, przy okazji zabijając kilku żołnierzy Legionu, ale o to Koryfeusz nie dbał. W końcu miał przed sobą swoją największą przewagę. Swój klucz do władzy nad światem. Dzięki swej ogromnej mocy dokonał niemożliwego. Coś, co dla Smoczych Strażników było niewykonalne. Przejął kontrolę nad smokiem Alfa. Teraz Oszołomostrach mógł robić tylko to, co jego mistrz zapragnął. Czkawka odzyskał przytomność, po tym jak nawidziła go kolejna wizja. Był przerażony planami Koryfeusza oraz tym, że zdołał wymordować zdecydowaną większość Strażników i przejąć kontrolę nad Oszołomostrachem. W końcu przecież smoki Alfa nie były podatne na kontrolę, a jednak jaszczurce jakoś udało się Alfę opanować. Szatyn od razu udał się z tą wiadomością do swojej matki, która w tym czasie przeprowadzała trening rekrutów. - Mamo! Musimy pogadać. - oznajmił Czkawka, wchodząc na arenę. - To bardzo pilne. - dodał. - Coś się stało? - spytała zdziwiona kobieta. - No...można tak powiedzieć. - odparł jeździec Nocnej Furii. - Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę Koryfeusza, który zdołał zapanować nad smokiem Alfa, a także któremu udało się wymordować większość Smoczych Strażników, to tak. Stało się coś. A my mamy nieźle przerąbane. - Koryfeuszowi...CO?! - Zdziwiła się Valka. - To źle? - spytała Astrid. - To BARDZO źle. - rzekł Czkawka. - Ale w sumie...mam plan. Skoro jemu się udało, to może i mi sie powiedzie. - Czkawka, nawet tego nie próbuj. To cię może ZABIĆ, synu. - zaprotestowała Valka. - Nawet się nie waż. - wojowniczka również się zmartwiła o ukochanego. - Obawiam się, że nie mamy innego wyjścia. Muszę to zrobić. - rzekł Czkawka, po czym przywołał Szczerbatka i odleciał w stronę Smoczego Sanktuarium. Lot nie zajął tak dużo czasu, jak spodziewał się szatyn i na miejscu wylądował w mgnieniu oka. Może zawdzięczał to szalonej prędkości, z jaką leciał Szczerbatek? Któż to wie? Nie mniej zaraz po wylądowaniu udał się w stronę wielkiego Oszołomostracha, trzymającego pieczę nad smokami. Rozdział 4 Czkawka opuścił arenę tak szybko, że ani Astrid ani Valka nie zdążyły zareagować. Wojowniczka chciała natychmiast lecieć za swoim ukochanym, jednak matka szatyna powstrzymała ją gestem ręki. Kobieta również martwiła się o swojego syna, jednak wiedziała, iż żadna z nich nie zdoła nakłonić go do zmiany zdania. Tak więc obie stały w milczeniu, gdyż Thom zdołał się zmyć, gdy nikt nie patrzył. Astrid spędziała czas z bliźniakami, Śledzikiem oraz Sączysmarkiem na plaży, gdzie czwórka przyjaciół wyrwała wojowniczkę, zamartwioną o Czkawkę. Zmartwienia jednak szybko przeminęły, gdy Astrid została brutalnie wrzucona do wody przez Mieczyka, który zaraz po tym zaczął uciekać, przed rozwścieczoną blondynką. Niestety bliźniakowi nie udało się zbiec przed zemstą Astrid, która bardzo szybko sprowadziła go do parteru, po czym sama zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę oceanu. - No weź! - krzyczał Mieczyk, który nie miał ochoty na zimną kąpiel. - Przepraszam? - biedak próbował uspokoić przyjaciółkę, jednak na nic były jego starania, gdyż po chwili wylądował w wodzie. - A mówiłem ci, żebyś nie wrzucał jej do wody, głupku! - zawołał Sączysmark, który został uderzony przez blondynkę. - Za co?! - Lubię cię bić, Smarku. - odparła Astrid z uśmiechem. Tak mijały kolejne dni w wiosce, do czasu, aż pewnego ranka Valka, Heathera oraz Astrid miały okropny ból głowy, który z czasem się coraz bardziej nasilał, aż w końcu był nie do zniesienia. Jak się można było domyślić, nie była to zwykła migrena. Raczej wrzód na tyłku w postaci Koryfeusza, który wraz ze swoją armią postanowił złorzyc wizytę Berk. Wszyscy jeźdzcy natychmiast się zerwali do walki, by bronić domu. Z resztą podobnie było z wikingami. Ewakuowani zostali ci, którzy nie mogli samodzielnie walczyć, bądź tez dzieci. Atak nastąpił tak szybko, że nie można było wymyślić planu obrony, jednak według taktyki obroną na ziemi dowodził Stoik, a w powietrzu pod nieobecność swojego syna - Valka. Cała wioska jednak zamarła, gdy zobaczyli ogromnego Oszołomostracha, który zmierzał w kierunku wioski, by zniszczyć wszystko, co się na niej znajduje. Wtedy wszystkich wandali opuściła nadzieja. Nawet Smoczych Strażników. Bo w końcu jak walczyć ze smokiem Alfa, nad którym nie ma się kontroli. Nagle jednak, z nikąd pojawił się Czkawka na Szczerbatku, a zaraz za nimi...Oszołomostrach ze Smoczego Sanktuarium. Wtedy nadzieja powróciła. - Jaki jest plan? - spytała Astrid, podlatując do ukochanego. - Ja zajmę się Koryfeuszem. - zaczął szatyn. - Wy postarajcie się wesprzeć broniących wioski na ziemi. - rzekł, po czym szatyn ruszył w stronę swego największego wroga, a zaraz za nim podążał Oszołomostrach z Sanktuarium. Koryfeusz nie potrafił ukryć swego zdziwienia faktem, że Czkawka okazał się na tyle potężny, by poskromić Alfę. Jego lęk wzmógł się, gdyż chłopak stawał się tak samo potężny, jak człekokształtny smok. - Nic ci to nie da, Strażniku. - powiedział Koryfeusz. - Straszny z ciebie pesymista. - odparł Czkawka, po czym rzucił się na przeciwnika, Zaraz po tym obydwa Oszołomostrachy rzuciły się w swoją stronę. Walka była niezwykle wyrównana, gdyż ani Koryfeusz ani Czkawka nie miał przewagi. Walka była o tyle imponująca, iż na ich tle swój bój toczyły smoki Alfa, walczące za swych panów. W wyniku tego starcia, większość wioski była pogrążona w ruinie już na starcie, jednak nikt o to nie dbał, gdy w grę wchodziło przeżycie. Czkawka został zepchnięty przez swojego przeciwnika do obrony i powoli sobie przestawał radzić, gdyż Koryfeusz miał lekką przewagę. W końcu jak walczyć z czymś, co ma jakby cztery ręce? No nie da się! Szatyn jednak robił wszystko, żeby się dało i w końcu powalił wroga na ziemię, jednak przywódca Legionu powalił chłopaka swoim smoczym ogonem, po czym przygwoździł go do ziemi, wbijając kilka swoich szponów w jego ciało. - Przegrałeś, Strażniku. - powiedział Koryfuesz. - Ale ci jedzie z pyska. - odparł szatyn. - SYNU! - w tym samym momencie Czkawka usłyszał głos swojego ojca, a po niedługiej chwili widział, jak człekokształtny smok ciska Stoikiem, jakby nic nie ważył, w kierunku jednego z domów. Zaraz po tym zobaczył, jak budynek zawala się na wikinga. Wtedy szatyn poczuł w sobie ogromną furię i w geście rozpaczy zaatakował Koryfeusza, który bez wysiłku powalił chłopaka. Czkawka wiedział, że jest już po bitwie. W okół niego niedobitki były mordowane przez coraz dalej wdzierających się żołnierzy Legionu. U Oszołomostrachów wcale nie było lepiej, gdyż Alfa szatyna została powalona na ziemię, a zaraz po tym smok Koryfeusza dobił swego przeciwnika. Ostatkiem sił Czkawka powalił swojego wroga, a następnie przywołał Szczerbatka, jednocześnie wzywając resztę Strażników, jeśli przeżyli. Bowiem jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Koryfeusza była ucieczka i uniknięcie śmierci. NEXT 1 Czkawka i reszta Strażników postanowili, że zatrzymają się na wyspie niedaleko Berk. Może i nie był to najlepszy pomysł, jednak każdy musiał opatrzeć swoje rany po ciężkiej walce. Szczególnie Czkawka.Po wylądowaniu chłopaka zdziwił jeden fakt. Otóż wśród Heathery, Astrid i jego matki nie znajdował się Thom. Uznał jednak, iż zginął podczas obrony Berk, jak wielu innych wojowników. - Zaraz...gdzie jest Thom? - spytała Heahtera, zsiadając ze Szpicruty. - Albo trafił w niewolę, albo...nie żyje. Choć jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. - odparł Czkawka. - Nie ma jednak teraz czasu na żałobę. Musimy się tu przegrupować i lecieć dalej. To zbyt blisko Berk, by zostać dłużej. - Masz rację, synu. - przytaknęła Valka. - Przydałoby się coś zjeść. Ja pójdę złowić ryby, a wy przynieście jakieś drewno na opał. - poleciła kobieta, po czym wszyscy się rozeszli. Niedługo potem cała czwórka siedziała przy ognisku wpatrując się w płomienie i zjadając swoją rybę. Siedzieli w milczeniu, pogrążenie w smutku po przegranej bitwie. Porażka odcisnęła na nich spore piętno. Albo może świadomość, że na Berk zostali bezbronni ludzie, którzy najprawdopodobniej zginą z rąk Koryfeusza. Świadomość tego faktu nie dawała spać nikomu, tym bardziej Czkawce, który postanowił wybrać się na spacer, by oczyścić swój umysł. Jego zniknięcie zauważyły jednak Astrid i Valka, które ustaliły między sobą, iż lepiej będzie, jak to blondynka pójdzie z nim porozmawiać. Tak więc wojowniczka ruszyła za swoim ukochanym, aż oboje dotarli na plażę, skąd było widać na horyzoncie zarys wyspy, którą musieli opuścić. - Jak się trzymasz? - spytała Astrid. - Źle. - odparł chłopak po chwili milczenia. - Chcesz o tym pogadać? - Nie wiem, As. Koryfeusz ma nad nami przewagę. I to ogromną, więc...to chyba koniec. - powiedział szatyn. Astrid chyba po raz pierwszy widziała swojego ukochanego tak zrezygnowanego. - Nie jest tak źle, Czkawka. Wciąż żyjemy, to jakiś plus. Wciąż możemy walczyć. - Wspaniały pomysł! Czwórka Smoczych Strażników przeciwko całej armii z Oszołomostrachem i stukniętym, prastarym i na dodatek zbuntowanym Smoczym Strażnikiem. - zażartował szatyn. - Odynie...czemu muszę mieć tak boskiego pecha? - To jak będzie, Czkawka? Walczymy dalej? - Żebyśmy mieli jakiś wybór. Koryfeusz nie da nam spokoju i dał mi to dobitnie znać nie raz. Póki co to powinniśmy się jednak zająć ucieczką. Następnego dnia, Strażnicy polecieli dalej na południe, by znaleźć jakąś wyspę, gdzie możnaby założyć jakąś bazę. Stanęło ostatecznie na dość niewielkiej wyspie, która położona była dostatecznie daleko od Berk, by przez pewien czas mieć spokój od Koryfeusza. W krótce Czkawka wraz z pozostałymi towarzyszami zaczęli budowę prowizorycznych schronień. Tymczasem na Berk, wszyscy, którym udało się przeżyć bitwę, ukryli się w sieci jaskiń rozciągających się pod wyspą. Było to najbezpieczniejsze schronienie, jakie można było znaleźć w tych warunkach. Dodatkowym atutem był fakt, iż były tam składowane od pewnego czasu zapasy na zimę, więc przez jakiś czas Wandalowie nie musieli ryzykować udania się do wioski po zapasy. Ochroną wikingów zajmowali się jeźdzcy. - Myślicie, że Czkawka wróci? - spytał Sączysmark, dosiadając się do swoich przyjaciół siedzących przy ognisku. - No przecież to jasne, że Czkawka wróci. Nigdy by nas nie zostawił. - odparł Śledzik, mając nadzieję, iż była to prawda. - Ale nudy! - rzekł Mieczyk. - Zróbmy coś! - zawołał. - Niby co?! Jakbyś nie pamiętał, to na górze jest wielki CZŁEKOKSZTAŁTNY SMOK, który ma władzę na OGROMNYM SMOKIEM, kretynie. - powiedział Smark. - To mamy tu tak siedzieć? - zdziwił się bliźniak. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ukrywanie się jest główną zasadą UKRYWANIA SIĘ! - To dlatego ci wszyscy ludzie wydają się tacy przerażeni! - Mieczyk wydawał się być z siebie wyraźnie zadowolony. - Kretyn... - rzekł Sączysmark pod nosem. NEXT 2 Po porażce na Berk, Czkawka był przekonany, iż bez wsparcia z zewnątrz nie uda mu się pokonać Koryfeusza. Z resztą chłopak miał rację. W końcu jego przeciwnik dysponował sporą armią no i co ważniejsze - Alfą. Było to zagrożenie, jakiego jeździec Nocnej Furii nie mógł zzbagatelizować. W końcu Oszołomostrach również mógł kontrolować smoki. Tym oto sposobem w głowie szatyna zrodził się pewien plan. Zamierzał zebrać pod swoim dowództwem jak największą armię oraz odbudować Smoczą Straż, a gdy to już się stanie, wtedy z całą swoją siłą miał ruszyć i odbić swój dom... no i przy okazji pokonać Koryfeusza. Plan był niby prosty. Zebrac sojuszników i odbudować to, co zostało zniszczone, ALE z pozoru proste rzeczy nie mogą być proste, co budziło obawy Czkawki. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Musiał działać. W tym celu, wraz z Astrid udał się do najbliższych potencjalnych sojuszników. Berserków. Może i nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale ci wikingowie potrafili się bić. Ten atut skutecznie zacierał myśl o ich szalonym przywódcy - Dagurze. Szatyn i jego ukochana wylecieli z kryjówki, gdy tylko udało im się zebrać dość zapasów na bądź co bądź długą podróż. W koncu może i Berserkowie byli najbliżej, co nie oznaczało, że bardzo blisko...niestety. Podróż na ich wyspę miała zająć około trzech dni na smokach. Można więc sobie wyobrazić ile zajęłaby wyprawa okrętem. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu pary wikingów, ich podróż minęła im dość szybko. Dwa dni po opuszczeniu kryjówki, na horyzoncie zobaczyli zarys wyspy Berserków. Gdy tylko Czkawka i Astrid wylądowali, zobaczyli przed sobą cały "komitet powitalny" wojowników uzbrojonych aż po zęby i gotowych, by zabić przybyszów. - Co was sprowadza na moją wyspę? - spytał Dagur, wychodząc przed swoich żołnierzy. - Może ta informacja do ciebie jeszcze nie dotarła, ale Berk została najechana przez Koryfeusza wraz z jego armią. Potrzebuję sojuszników w walce z nim. - Berk...? Czkawka? - spytał zdziwiony wódz Berserków. - We własnej osobie. - odparł chłopak. - A to ciekawe. Sporo słyszałem o tobie. - zaczął. - Podobno potrafisz kontrolować smoki, tak? - Ehh...Dagur, ŚWIAT SIĘ WŁAŚNIE WALI, A CIEBIE INTERESUJE TYLKO TO, CZY UMIEM KONTROLOWAĆ SMOKI?! - Co poradzić? Prawda to, czy nie? - dopytywał się. - TAK, to prawda. To pomożesz w walce z Koryfeuszem? - Jak silny jest? - Podbił Berk. - wtrąciła się Astrid. - To oznacza, że chyba jest dość silny. - Czkawka...jesteś szalony! - zawołał Dagur. - Tak? I kto to mówi? To nie ja polowałem na Wandersmoka po pijaku! - rzekł Czkawka. - Nie? Bo wydaje mi się, że chciałeś wtedy dowieść, że jesteś PRAWDZIWYM WIKINGIEM i nie boisz się żadnego smoka. - Nie masz dowodów. - urwał szatyn, nie chcąc przyznawać racji. - To pomożesz, czy nie? - Będę coś z tego miał? - Astrid nie skopie ci tyłka. - rzekł Czkawka. - No i może powstrzymamy wielkiego, szalonego człekokształtnego smoka przed zniszczeniem ludzkości. - dodał. - Wystarczy mi to, że twoja dziewczyna nie skopie mi tyłka. - odparł Berserk. - No, ale może nie rozmawiajmy tak na placu. Rozgośćcie się! Bo zakładam, że przyda wam się odpoczynek. Co by nie mówić o Berserkach, to byli gościnni, co Czkawka musiał przyznać. Dagur, by pokazać swoje bogactwo, wydał sporą ucztę na powitanie gości. Ucztę, na którą szatyn był siłą zaciągany przez Astrid, choć chłopak bardzo się opierał. Jednak to wszystko na nic, gdy w ruch poszłedł topór. Jeździec Nocnej Furii wolał nie dyskutować z bronią swojej ukochanej i wyszedł na ucztę potulny niczym baranek. Na miejscu były rozstawione wielkie stoły, na których znajdowały się same smakowitości. Oprócz tego było sporo alkocholu, więc, jak można było się domyślić, zostały zorganizowane zawody w piciu. Czkawka nawet się nie zastanwiał. Jednak chłopaka zdziwiła decyzja Astrid. Ona również się nie zastanawiała. Co więcej. Picie szło jej całkiem nieźle, i wojowniczka pokonywała każdego Berserka, który pił razem z nią. Wszystko było pięknie, póki Czkawka i Astrid nie usiadli naprzeciw siebie. Trzeba dodać, że oboje nieźle wstawieni po swoich wcześniejszych pojedynkach, jednak zarówno szatyn jak i wojowniczka byli zdeterminowani by odnieść sukces. Tak więc pierwsza kolejka. Nic. Druga - również nic. Pojedynek był na prawdę pasjonujący. Żaden Berserk nie widział, by jakakolwiek kobieta potrafiła TAK pić. Zaskoczyło to nawet Czkawkę. Jednak on się tym nie przejmował. Nie przejmował się nawet kacem, który miał go odwiedzić następnego dnia. Po jakimś czasie postanowiono, iż pojedynek zostanie rozstrzygnięty na korzyść Czkawki. Powód był banalny. Astrid zezgonowała. NEXT 3 No to ten, robiłem to w życiu chyba raz, ale zrobię dziś ten jeden, historyczny wyjątak...dedykuję ten wpis dla Eriel...chciałaś kaca, to go masz XDDDD Nazajutrz Czkawka obudził się, a jego kompanem był on. Najgorszy potwór znany ludzkości. Sprawca największych tragedii ludzkich. Ponury żniwiarz, czekający by zebrać swoje żniwa. Postrach każdego człowieka, który choć raz w życiu wypił za dużo. Gdyby mógł, to by zabił...no, ale na szczęście nie mógł. KAC MORDERCA. Był on sprawcą okropnego bólu nie tylko Czkawki, ale i Astrid. Był to jednak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej problemów. Ból głowy nie był bowiem jedynym objawem. Oprócz tego czuli w gardle niebywałą suszę, że aż pustynia wydawała się Sahara wydawała się być bardziej wilgotna. Nawet woda nie pomagała na zwalczenie tej suchości w gardle (?'''). - Ja...więcej...nie piję. - rzekł Czkawka, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć. - Ja też. - Astrid przytaknęła. - Przy kacu nawet Koryfeusz nie wydaje się być tak groźny. - powiedział szatyn, próbując wstać, jednak na próbach się niestety skończyło. Czkawka dopiero późnym południem znalazł w sobie dość siły, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swym wrogiem, a co było najważniesze...wygrał batalię.Choć ból głowy nie ustąpił, no i może cały czas czuł w gardle suszę, to wstał. Od teraz on był ponad to. Nie bał się wyzwania. Przyjął je na klatę, jak prawdziwy samiec Alfa. W końcu miał moc kontroli smoków niczym Alfa. Tym bardziej się czuł ALFĄ. '''Dobra, dobra ja sobie pośmieszkowałem teraz tak trochę XDDD Ale jutro już nie pośmieszkuję...chyba. Tak wieczorem powinien pojawić się next w moim drugim opowiadaniu, więc zapraszam ;> NEXT 4 W czasie gdy Czkawka i Astrid bawili się w najlepsze na wyspie berserków, Sączysmark i Śledzik przeprowadzali zwiad w Berk. Sytuacja była jezcze gorsza, niż obaj sądzili. Mianowicie w wiosce zbierało się coraz więcej popleczników Koryfeusza. Działo się tak nie bez powodu, bowiem stwór doskonale wiedział, że Czkawka wróci z pomocą by odbić swój dom, dlatego też na wyspie zbierały się tak ogromne siły. W kilka dni po podbiciu wioski Legionowi udało się wzmocnić pozycje obronne przy plaży, nie wspominając już o reszcie wyspy. Do lepszych nowin na pewno można było dodać fakt, iż Sączysmarkowi i Śledzikowi udało się zdobyć trochę zapasów ze zrujnowanych magazynów. Nie było to łatwe zadanie ze względu na Oszołomostracha, który miał wioskę pod swoim czujnym okiem, jednak jakoś się udało. Odkąd Czkawce udało się zdobyć pierwszego sojusznika minął niespełna miesiąc, jednak Berserkowie to wciąż było za mało. Owszem dysponowali dobrymi wojownikami i silną flotą, jednak Koryfeusz rówież posiadał wojowników i flotę, a nawet więcej. Miał Oszołomostracha. Dlatego też Czkawka spędzał sporo czasu ze swoją matką, dyskutując na temat dalszych działań. Jednak życie tylko zemstą mogło doprowadzić do szaleństwa i szatyn doskonale to wiedział, toteż postanowił zrobić swojej ukochanej niespodziankę. Chłopak zaczaił się na Szczerbatku tak, by wojowniczka go nie zauważyła, a gdy ta zaczęłą swój codzienny trening, Nocna Furia porwała ją w swoje szpony na rozkaz swojego jeźdzca. - Czkawka! - zawołała Astrid. - Ja. - odparł chłopak. - Zaskoczona? - zaśmiał się. - Domyśl się. - odparła wojowniczka po czym wyrwała się z łap Szczerbatka, by chwilę później wyrównać lot na Wichurze. - W sensie tak, zaskoczyłeś mnie. - Taki był plan. - rzekł wyraźnie dumny z siebie. - Ostatnio poświęcałem tak dużo czasu Koryfeuszowi, że zapomniałem o innych sprawach. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj daję sobie spokój z tym wszystkim na jeden dzień. - Wytrzymasz aż tak długo? - zaśmiała się Astrid. - No chyba we mnie nie wątpisz...prawda? - Ja? Nigdy w życiu! NEXT 5 Po paru godzinach szaleńczo szybkiego lotu, Czkawka i Astrid postanowili dać swoim smokom trochę odpoczynku. A czy można było znaleźć lepsze miejsce do odpoczynku, niż niezwykle malowniczą wyspę, pokrytą gęstym lasem i pięknymi polanami i licznymi wodospadami? No raczej nie i para wikingów była tego samego zdania. Niemal natychmiast wylądowali na jednej z większych łąk. Czkawka wraz z Astrid po zejściu ze smoków od razu udali się pod dość duże drzewo, które dawało sporo cienia i tam siedzieli w ciszy. Jednakowoż w głowie szatyna rodził się pewien szatański plan. W końcu niedaleko znajdował się strumień wody i warto byłoby to wykorzystać. Tak więc korzystając z nieuwagi swojej ukochanej, która niefortunnie zasnęła, wziął ją na ręce i skierował się z nią w stronę wody. Cała zabawa była o tyle niebezpieczna, że szatyn miał bardzo mało czasu na ucieczkę przed gniewem Astrid. To jednak mu nie przeszkadzało. - Czkawka! - zawołała rozwścieczona wojowniczka. - JA CIEBIE ZABIJĘ! - krzyknęła, a po tym ruszyła w pogoń za ukochanym. - Nawet jeśli, to nie zdołasz mnie dogonić. - odparł Czkawka. - A chcesz się przekonać, że zdołam? - To była groźba? - spytał chłopak, przyspieszjąc jeszcze bardziej. - Groźba? - prychnęła Astrid. - Raczej stwierdzenie faktu. Czkawka zaśmiał się pod nosem, jednak w krótce nie było mu już tak do śmiechu, bowiem Astrid zdołała go dogonić. Gdy tak się stało, szatyn został bezlitośnie zaciągnięty do strumienia, mimo bohaterskich starań, by się wyrwać z dość mocnego uścisku ukochanej. To wszystko było jednak na marne. NEXT 6 Beztroską sielankę przerwała ciemność, która natychmiast ogarnęła Czkawkę. Ciemna i nieprzenikniona, a przy tym diabelsko zimna. Nagle szatyn zapomniał o całym otaczającym go świecie. Wszystko sprowadzało się tylko do mrocznego i głębokiego głosu Koryfeusza. Był jednak inny, niż zapamniętał go szatyn. Znacznie groźniejszy i potężniejszy. Zarówno głos jak i właściciel. Jakby samym głosem człekokształtny smok potrafił powalić całą armię. - Znów się spotykamy, Strażniku. - rzekł Koryfeusz. - Czego chcesz?! - zawołał Czkawka. - Śmierci wszystkich Smoczych Strażników. - odparł stwór. - A czy jest lepszy sposób na to, prócz zwrócenia was przeciwko sobie? Nagle ciemność zniknęła, by ustąpić miejsca normalnemu światu. Przez chwilę Czkawka leżał w bezruchu, starając się przyswoić tą krótką wizję, jednak nie było mu to dane. Chłopak został zaatakowany przez Astrid. Nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, szatyn natychmiast wstał z ziemi, po czym zaczął się bronić przed ukochaną. W jej oczach widział zwykłą pustkę, która go niepokoiła. Jakby nagle zapomniała o wszystkim. O tym kim jest ona, a kim Czkawka. Zamiast tego była furia, przepełniająca każdy jej cios. - As? Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - zawołał Czkawka - Astrid, opanuj się! - krzyknął jeszcze raz, jednak to nie dawało skutków. Wojowniczka zdawała się w ogóle nie słuchać swojego ukochanego. Całkiem postradała rozum. Szatyn nie miał wyboru...musiał walczyć ze swoją dziewczyną. - Dlaczego to robisz, As? - spytał szatyn, unikając ciosu i wyprowadzając kontratak, lekko raniąc swoją ukochaną. Nagle jednak wojowniczka przyzwała swoją smoczycę, która również wydawała się postradać zmysły, zaczynając strzelać do jeźdzca Nocnej Furii, który w ostatniej chwili został osłonięty przez Szczerbatka. - Walczy z tym, Astrid! - zawołał chłopak. Podczas jednego z nieudanych bloków topora, wojowniczka zdołała poważnie zranić Czkawkę w rękę, wytrącając z niej broń, a następnie powalając ukochanego. - Astrid, kocham cię. - powiedział Czkawka, gdy wojowniczka miała zamiar zadać mu ostateczny cios, jednak interweniował Szczerbatek, posyłając pocisk plazmy w stronę wojowniczki, który trafił bezbłędnie. - SZCZERBATEK! - krzyknął Czkawka widząc jak jego ukochana pada na ziemię po oberwaniu pociskiem Nocnej Furii. Ostatkiem sił szatyn zdołał się doczołgać do wojowniczki, leżącej bez przytomności. Natychmiast pochylił się nad jej głową, by sprawdzić czy oddycha i ku jego rozpaczy tak się nie działo. W jego ciało wstąpiła furia w czystej postaci. Jego cały świat zawalił się na głowę, rozsypując się przy tym na tysiące mniejszych kawałków. - No dalej, As. Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie. - powtarzał przez cały czas, trzymając ukochaną w swoich rękach. Szczerbatek także postanowił spróbować swoich sił, więc trącał swoim łbem dłoń Astrid. Nagle nadzieja powróciła, gdyż szatyn poczuł ruch na swoich rękach, a gdy chłopak spojrzał na twarz wojowniczki, zobaczył jej spojrzenie utkwione na jego twarzy. - Astrid! - zawołał Czkawka, przytulając ją do siebie. - Czkawka...tak strasznie cię przepraszam. - powiedziała. - Na prawdę nie chciałam cię atakować. - Wierzę ci, As. - Nic ci się nie stało? - spytała zmartwiona Astrid, a potem zobaczyła prawą rękę ukochanego, któa krwawiła. I to dość obficie. - Nic mi nie będzie. - szatyn starał się uspokoić wojowniczkę. - Poza tym po oberwaniu plazmą Szczerbatka to ja się powinienem CIEBIE pytać, czy wszystko jes w porządku. - rzekł, uśmiechając się. - Nie wiem, co był zrobiła, gdybym cię zabiła. - Cóż...biorąc pod uwagę, że nie do końca działałaś z własnej woli, to raczej byś się nie przejęła. Zamiast tego raczej poleciałabyś do Koryfeusza, o ile wcześniej ten nie kazałby ci po zabiciu mnie, zabicia siebie. - Sądzisz, że to był Koryfeusz? - Astrid, słonko, ja to wiem. - rzekł Czkawka. - Zaczęło się od tego, że miałem wizję. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Jednak już wtedy czułem, że on się zmienił. Urósł w siłę. Potem, gdy się ocknąłem, ty chciałaś mnie zamordować. - opowiedział chłopak, jednocześnie opatrując swoją rękę. Rozdział 5 Mijały kolejne miesiące, podczas których Czkawka starał się zebrać sojuszników do walki z Koryfeuszem, jednak to nie było takie proste. Najeźdzca Berk zdołał wymordować większość klanów wikingów w archipelagu. Przetrwali tylko Berserkowie oraz nieliczne niedobitki po atakach, którzy w większości dołączali do szatyna, jednak było to zbyt mało. Czystka archipelagu oznaczała, że Czkawka musiał szukać sojuszników gdzieś indziej. Dlatego też, nie mając zbyt dużego wyboru on i jego matka postanowili, że wszyscy Strażnicy rozdzielą się i poszukają potencjalnych sojuszników. Mieli polecieć w cztery różne strony świata. Stanęło na tym, że Czkawka udał się na wschód, Astrid na zachód, Heathera wybrała się na południe, zaś Valce przypadła północ, prawdopodobnie najbardziej niebezpieczny kierunek. - Uważaj na siebie, synku. - powiedziała Valka, żegnając odlatującego szatyna. - Zawsze na siebie uważam, no...prawie zawsze, - odparł Czkawka. - Ty też na siebie uważaj, mamo. - dodał jeździec Nocnej Furii. - A ze mną to już się nie pożegnasz, co? - spytała Astrid podchodząc do ukochanego. - Nawet bym nie śmiał. - powiedział. - A nwet jak bym spróbował odlecieć stąd bez pożegnania się z tobą...cóż...raczej szybko byś mi krzywdę zrobiła. - zaśmiał się. - Oj Czkawuś...jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. - odpowiedziała wojowniczka przerażająco złowieszczym słodkim tonem głosu, że aż Czkawka dostał ciarek. - As, weź więcej nie mów takim głosem, błagam cię. - Ale jakim? - spytała. - Taaakim? - znów użyła przerażająco uroczego głosu. - Tak takim. - rzekł szatyn. - Ale powinienem już ruszać. Uważaj na siebie, As. - powiedział, po czym dał Szczerbatkowi sygnał do wyruszenia. Tymczasem na Berk panowała dość ciężka atmosfera, bowiem od pewnego czasu Koryfeusz wydał rozkaz swoim wojskom, by ci przeczesali każdy skrawek wyspy w poszukiwaniu niedobitków. Od tamego czasu Wandalowie musieli być w ciągłym ruchu. Jedynym sposobem na ratunek była ewakuacja, co jednak nie było takie proste. Aby uniknąć wykrycia, jeźdzcy musieli działać pod osłoną nocy, a nawet wtedy ryzyko było ogromne, gdyż na Berk stacjonowały olbrzymie siły. Poza tym dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, że smoki nie mogły przetransportować więcej nić trzech Wandali, oczywiście wliczając w to jeźdzców. Jednak mając do wyboru powolną ucieczkę lub jeszcze powolniejszą śmierć w towarzystwie Koryfeusza, wybór nie mógł być trudny. - Przydałby się Czkawka. - powiedział Śledzik, podczas odpoczynku po całonocnej ewakuacji. - On na pewno miałby jakiś błyskotliwy plan. - Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jego błystkotliwe plany nie pomogły nam w obronie wioski. Koryfeusz zrobił z nami co chciał. - odparł Sączysmark. - Ja mam plan! - zawołał Mieczyk. - A może by tak puścić z dymem wojsko tego Koryfagasa? - spytał bliźniak. - Jak niby chcesz to zrobić, bałwanie?! - Chwila...to nie jest taki zły pomysł. - rzekł Śledzik. - Do ewakuacji pozostało nam niewiele mieszkńców, a gdy już się z tym uwiniemy...przecież jego wojska się tu zdążyły nieźle okopać, prawda? Gdy Czkawka wróci potrzebna będzie każda przewaga, więc można by choć raz posłuchać Mieczyka. - I widzisz, Smark? Kto tu teraz jest błyskotliwy. Tak, tak, dobrze myślisz. Mieczyk Thorston! - zawołał. - Ty, brat, nie zapędziłeś się za bardzo? Przecież wiadomo, że ja jestem od ciebie błyskotliwsza. - wtrąciła się Szpadka. Nie trzeba było czekać, by bliźniaki wdały się w bójkę, z której Sączysmark i Śledzik musieli ich rozdzielać. Gdy zapadł zmrok, jeźdzcy przystąpili do ewakuacji ostatnich mieszkańców Berk, pozostałych przy życiu. Gdy skończyli, wrócili do wioski i postanowili przystąpić do planu Mieczyka. Musieli jednak wszystko dokładnie rozplanować, gdyż wojownicy Legionu mieli znaczną przewagę liczebną. Ostatni obrońcy wioski mieli jednak przewagę zaskoczenia, co miało odwrócić los potyczki. Nagle jednak, ku ich zdziwieniu zostali zaatakowani przez tajemniczego jeźdzca na smoku i to nie byle jakim. Był to Wandersmok. Człowiek ten zdołał zniwelować atak z zaskoczenia, stawiając na nogi całą straż na wyspie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż w stronę jeźdzców poleci grad pocisków, jednak nie to było najgorsze. Człowiek na Wandersmoku miał dość niepokojącą kontrolę nad swoim smokiem, co nasuwało na myśl, iż był Smoczym Strażnikiem, a przecież wszyscy odlecieli wraz z Czkawką. Wszyscy oprócz jednego. Thoma. NEXT 1 Czkawka i Szczerbatek po kilkudniowym locie natknęli sięe na dość dużą wyspę. To, co przykłuwało uwagę, to ogromne posągi wystające znad wody, podobne do tych na Berk, co zasugerowało szatynowi, że może znajdzie pomoc. Nie myśląc na tym zbyt długo, natychmiast dał Szczerbatkowi znać, by lądował na uboczu wioskiz powodu ostrożności. W końcu nie wiedział, jakie zamiary mieli tubylcy. - Uważaj na siebie, mordko. - powiedział szatyn do swojego smoka. - Postaram się nniedługo wrócić. - rzekł, ruszając w stronę cywilizacji. Wioska różniła się znacząco od tego, co chłopak zapamiętał z Berk. Domy były wysokie i wybudowane z kamienia, zaś całe miasto otoczone było solidnym murem. Niektóre budynki były dość bogato zdobione, co mogło wywołać lekką zazrdość w szatynie. Ulice były zapełnione ludźmi. Niektórzy targowali się z kupacmi, niektórzy się śmiali, natomiast jeszcze inni pilnowali porządku. Mimo wszystko panowała niezwykle wesoła atmosfera. Ludzie kompletnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy ze zbliżającego się Koryfeusza i jego wielkiej armii. Bo w końcu skąd mieliby to wiedzieć. Nagle Czkawka zauważył, że ci wszyscy ludzie gdzieś się zbierają, więc postanowił podązyć za nimi do miejsca, gdzie stał spory podest, a na nim mężczyzna w średnim wieku z siwą brodą oraz przepaską na prawym oku. Ubrany był w szczerozłotą zbroję płytową, a ramieniu zwisała szkarłatna peleryna. - Posłuchajcie mnie! - zawołał mężczyzna. - Jedna z naszych kolonii została zaatakowana, a jej mieszkańcy wymordowani. Nie wiem jeszcze kto byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego, ale nie zostawię tego tak. Weźmiemy odwet. - rzekł. - Koryfeusz... - powiedział Czkawka pod nosem. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął się przepychać do mężczyzny na podeście, nie zważając przy tym na innych ludzi. Szybko jednak został otoczony przez strażników z pikami, co skutecznie pokrzyżowało plan szatyna. - A ty coś za jeden?! - Nazywam się Czkawka Haddock i przybyłem tu po pomoc dla mojej wyspy. - oznajmił chłopak. - Ja jestem Berwik, przywódca Attu oraz jej kolonii. - przedstawił się mężczyzna. - Ale co mnie obchodzi fakt, że twoja wyspa została zaatakowana? Jak widzisz, mam własne zmartwienia. - Popełniasz duży błąd. - rzekł Czkawka. - Mamy wspólnego wroga. Jest nim Koryfeusz. To on najechał twoją kolonię, a także mój dom. Jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobimy, to w krótce pojawi się u waszych bram z niewyobrażalnie potężną armią. Z osobna mu nie damy rady, ale razem...wtedy to już co innego. Potrzebuję jednak twojej pomocy. - powiedział. - Koryfeusz, powiadasz? Przecież on został zamknięty przez Smoczych Strażników! - Też tak kiedyś myślałem. Póki nie zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy nad swoją wioską. Jeśli chcesz uniknąć dalszego cierpienia swoich ludzi, musisz mi pomóc. - Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że jesteś Smoczym Strażnikikem? - spytał z ironią przywódca Attu. W odppowieedzi, Czkawka wezwał Szczerbatka, który natychmiast zjawił się za plecami swego jeźdzca. - Teraz to se chyba jaja robisz. - Pomożesz mi w walce? - spytał Czkawka. - Dobrze. Attu wesprze cię całą swoją potęgą, gdy tylko nadejdzie pora. No i wybacz mi tak nie miłe powitanie, Strażniku. Z pewnością chciałbyś odpocząć. - Czekaj...co?! Tak po prostu zgadzasz się pomóc? Żadnego targowania się, udowadniania? - zdziwił się szatyn. - Tak. - odparł Berwik. - Dziwne. Za łatwo poszło. - Czkawka zaśmiał się. NEXT 2 Astrid również od kilku dni przemierzała świat w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych sojuszników, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego chłopaka, ona nie miała takiego szczęścia. Jedyne wyspy, na jakie wojowniczka się natknęła były małe i doszczętnie spalone. W końcu jednak po pewnym czasie podróży, Astrid zauważyła, iż obok niej leci jakaś kobieta. I wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby nie jeden malutki szczegół. Nie leciała ona na żadnym smoku. Po chwili blondynka zauważyła jednak, że na plecach kobiety znajdował się mały smok, podobny do smoczycy Heathery. - Dlaczego naruszasz naszą przestrzeń powietrzną? - spytała kobieta. - Yyy...Chciałabym porozmawiać z naszą przywódczynią. - powiedziała Astrid. - Dobrze, za mną, ale lepiej żebyś nie próbowała żadnych sztuczek. - ostrzegła, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyspy. Gdy tylko wylądowały, Astrid poczuła na sobie dziesiątki spojrzeń wojowniczek, które gotowe były ją zabić, gdyby tylko spróbowała zaatakować ich przywódczynię. - Witam cię na naszej wyspie, nieznajoma. Nazywam się Atali i jestem przywódczynią Wingmaidens (próbowałem to sobie przetłumaczyć i...nie warto było xD). - przedstawiła się. - Mogę wiedzieć, co cię do nas sprowadza? - Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson i szukam pomocy. - oznajmiła wojowniczka. - Moja wioska została najechana przez niejakiego Koryfeusza, zmuszając mnie do ucieczki. Potrzebny mi jest każdy chętny do walki. - Przecież Koryfeusz to tylko...zwykła legenda. - Legenda, która najechała mój dom i niemal wyrżnęła w pień wszystkich Smoczych Strażników, którzy byli zdolni do pokonania go. Trzeba go powstrzymać. - Jeśli mówisz prawdę to...zapewne teraz dysponuje ogromną armią, więc jak niby planujesz go pokonać. Same sobie nie damy rady. - powiedziała Atali. - Każdy Strażnik, który pozostał przy życiu, szuka w tej chwili sprzymierzeńców do walki z Koryfeuszem. Tak więc nie jesteśmy same. - odparła Astrid. W ciągu następnych miesięcy Czkawka, Valka, Heathera oraz Astrid, zdobywali kolejnych sojuszników do walki z najeźdzcą ich domu. W tym samym czasie Koryfeusz również nie próżnował. Kazał swoim wojskom odnaleźć uchodźców Berk, co niestety mu się udało. Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz bliźniaki stoczyli heroiczną walkę z wrogiem, jednak pomimo walki do ostatniej kropli krwi ponieśli spore straty, choć wygrali. Można było to uznać za pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. NEXT 3 Minęły tygodnie, zanim Strażnikom udało się zebrać wszystkich sojuszników do walki z Koryfeuszem, jednak w końcu się udało. Pewnego dnia, w na wyspie, która służyła Czkawce jako kryjówka, spotkali się wszyscy przywódcy. Czkawka, Dagur, Atali, Mala - przywódczyni Obrońców Skrzydła, a także Berwik. W końcu musieli ustalić plan działania. Trzeba było też wymyślić sposób, na pokonanie Oszołomostracha, jednak to było zadaniem Czkawki, który był w tej chwili prwadopodobnie jedyną osobą, która mogła by się przeciwstawić Koryfuszowi i przeżyć. Gdy wszystko było ustalone, ogromna armia pod wodzą szatyna ruszyła ku wyzwoleniu Berk oraz ostatecznym rozprawieniu się z Koryfeuszem, Atak miał być przypuszczony z zaskoczenia, co z resztą się udało. Wojownicy Koryfeusza nie spodziewali się ataku, więc szybko udało zdobyć się sporych rozmiarów przyczółek, do którego ściągane były posiłki. Jednocześnie od drugiej strony wyspy, przypuszczany był atak, który miał skupić na sobie większość sił okupacyjnych. Patrząc na niewielką liczebność Legionistów, którzy bronili plaży, Czkawka mógł wywnioskować, iż jego plan zadziałał. Nawet całkiem skutecznie. - Niedługo trzeba będzie natychmiast wyruszać. - oznajmił szatyn. - Koryfeusz w końcu wyśle nam komitet powitalny. - W takim razie do niego idź. - powiedziała Astrid. - My się postaramy przygotować do obrony tego przyczółka. - dodała. - Uważajcie na siebie. - odparł Czkawka, po czym natychmiast wskoczył na siodło Szczerbatka i ruszył w stronę wioski. Osada była kompletnie spustoszona. Dookoła znajdowały się tylko ruiny, zaś okazjonalnie można było dostrzec trupa, bądź dwa. Z dala Czkawka widział, jak Oszołomostrach zadaje straty wojskom, które miały odciągnąć uwagę. Nagle jednak przed szatynem wylądował jeździec. - A więc jednak nie zginąłeś, Thom. - rzekł Czkawka. - Mistrz pokazał mi...że zbłądziłem. Że źle wykorzystałem swój dar i drzemiący we mnie potencjał. - oznajmił renegat. - Więc postradałeś zmysły. Warto wiedzieć. - To nie musi się tak kończyć, Czkawka. Przyłącz się do Koryfeusza. - Chyba podziękuję. Wystarczy mi szaleńców, jak na jedno życie. - powiedział. - Zdrajców też. - dodał zauważając kontem oka, jak Thom zamierzał rzucić się na Czkawkę z mieczem. W odpowiedzi chłopak rzucił w jego stronę sztylet, który wbił się w tchawicę. - Żegnaj, Thom. - rzekł, klękając nad zdrajcą. Nagle na pobojowisko zjawił się Koryfeusz we własnej osobie. - Więc wreszcie postanowiłeś się pojawić, Strażniku. - rzekł. - Trzeba ci przyznać, że kazałeś trochę na siebie czekać. - Daruj sobie tę gadkę, jaki to ty nie jesteś potężny i, że czeka mnie zguba, jeśli się do ciebie nie przyłączę. Na prawdę, oszczędź mi tego gadania i zdechnij z łaski swojej! - krzyknął Czkawka, po czym zaatakował Koryfeusza, który się tego nie spodziewał. Szybko jednak porwał chłopaka w swoje szpony i wzniósł się z nim ponad chmury, a potem go puścił. Na szczęście w porę zjawił się Szczerbatek, który strzelił plazmą do człekokształtnego smoka, przez co spadł na ziemię. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania